Ultimate TeamUp
by Jiece18
Summary: A month after the events of Ember’s Comeback. Danny finds himself in another one of Plasmus’s plots.
1. Chapter 1

Danny slowly descended the stairs to the lab with his family. His father had woken all of them up to show them something he had been working on for a month. When they reached the lab, Jack ran over to a large sheet that was covering something. Maddie yawned, "Jack, it is two in the morning. Couldn't this wait?"

"No! This is a breakthrough in ghost hunting science." He patted the sheet covered thing, "This thing will increases our ghost hunting capabilities one hundred percent."

Jazz sat down, "Can you show us already so I can get back to sleep. I have a test tomorrow."

Jack smiled, "Introducing!" He pulled the sheet away, "The Fentonbot!" A six foot tall robot stood on two legs. Small blasters were on its arms and a large jet engine was on its back. It was colored silver with black trim. A green visor served as its eyes.

Maddie interest was peaked, "So this is what you have been working on this entire time." She walked over and looked at it closely, "I'm impressed."

Danny joined his mother, "How does it work?"

Jack pulled out a small remote, "Simply turn it on! It detects a ghost, blasts it, and captures it with a portable Fenton Thermos. I have also armed it with aFenton Fisher and ghost shield. A ghost doesn't stand a chance." He pressed the on button. Nothing happened.

Jazz yawned again, "Can I go to bad now?"

Jack scratched his head, "I don't understand." The visor lit up with a green glow, "Oh! I forgot to warm it up."

The bot looked around, "GHOST DETECTED! ACTIVATING ANTIGHOST PROGRAM!" The bot brought its arms up.

"Take cover!" Maddie grabbed Danny and dove behind a desk. Jazz leapt out of her chair and hid in the stairwell. Jack stood behind it, pounding on the remote. The bot fired it blasters in random directions. After a few minutes, the bot shut down and fell to the floor.

Jack sighed, "I thought I fixed it sensors."

Maddie looked around. The lab was covered in burn marks, "I'm sure you'll get it working. But how about we test it in The Fenton Vault next time." Jack nodded and slowly followed her and Jazz upstairs.

Danny poked at the bot, "That was close!"

* * *

Plasmus sat in his favorite chair as he brooded in his inner lair, "How can a fifteen year old kid beat me? Every plan I have tired has failed." He tapped his finger on the arm of his chair, "Maybe I need to attack this from another angle. It seemed to work when I twisted the plans from the shadows. But even then it failed." He clasped his hands together, "Perhaps what is needed is a more flexible plan. Something that can change as the situation does." He jumped out of his chair, "THAT IS IT!"

The Fright Knight opened the door and stuck his head in, "Did you call?"

Plasmus coughed, "Yes! Yes I did. I have a plan that will finally take care of the annoying Danny Phantom."

* * *

"So I nearly get blasted by one of my dad's inventions, nearly fall asleep in two classes, and now I need to do a report on how I look up to my parents." Danny's head hit the lunch table, "How is your day going?"

"I've had worst." Tucker took a large bite out of his sandwich, "You could always say how your dad keeps your reflexes sharp."

"Thanks!" Danny looked around, "Where is Sam?"

"I'm not sure!" Tucker looked around, "She is around here somewhere."

Danny hand went to pick up his milk, but suddenly his vision went black, "Who? What? Where?" He heard giggling, "Sam!"

Sam sat down next to him, "Sorry! Couldn't resist."

"Its alright!" Danny gulped, "So I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight?"

Sam's face went a little red, "Sure! Which one?"

"I'm not sure. I thought we could decide when we get there."

"Ok! Six?"

"Six!" The bell rang and they all went back to class.

* * *

It was five till six and Danny stood at the stoop to Sam's house. He was constantly checking his hair. The door opened and Sam walked out. Both of them had agreed not to dress up for this. "You look great!"

Sam smiled, "I look the same this morning. What is the difference?"

"The moonlight shinning off your eyes!"

Sam kissed him lightly on his cheek, "That was sweat. Lets go!"

'_Thank you TV!_' As the two reached the movie theater, Danny's ghost sense went off, "Darn it! This won't take long!" Danny looked around, "Going Ghost!" Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and flew off, "Save me some popcorn!"

"Ok!" Sam waved as he left.

* * *

Danny flew for a few blocks, "Where is the ghost?" A green beam shot from the sky and blasted him to the ground. Danny stood up, "Should've asked." He turned around, "Skulker!"

The ghost smiled, "Hello! Its been awhile!"

Danny's hands glowed green, "Not long enough!" He threw his hands out and beams shot from his hands. As the beams were about to him, The Fentonbot phased through a wall and blocked them with its ghost shield, "What?"

The bot laughed in a familiar tone, "I am Technus! The lord of all that is technical. I must thank you for leaving a valuable robot laying around."

Danny backed away, '_I left Sam for this._' Danny crouched down, "You think the two of you can beat me."

Skulker laughed and hit a button on his arm, "No! The three of us!"

The ground under Danny collapsed and he fell into the sewer. He phased through the rubble, but a strong arm grabbed him, "Hello child!"

"Fright Knight!"

The knight threw him down as Skulker and Technus landed nearby, "You won't escape this time. I will use your head to adorn my mantle."

Danny's hands glowed bright, "Want to bet?" He slapped them together and a large flash of green light filled the sewer. The light blinded the three ghost. As their visions cleared, Danny was gone.

Technus looked around, "That way?" The three ghost flew down the sewer tunnel.

Danny flew at full speed down the sewer, "That should be far enough." He started to phase through the wall, but was blasted back, "A ghost shield!" He looked around, "All around the tunnel. A Trap!"

A large red shockwave blasted from the far part of the tunnel and knocked Danny down. A girl with blue skin and fire-like hair walked up, "Miss me?"

"Ember!" Danny stood up, "What is this? A villain picnic!"

"Well we are picking on someone!" She played her guar again and a red beam shot from it. Danny dodged it and flew past her, "You can't escapee!" Skulker and the others met up with her and pursued.

Danny looked back, "Great! Skulker, Technus, Fright Knight, and Ember. What did I do to deserve this?" He flew for a couple of seconds, "Wait! If Ember is here..." A black gloved fist impacted his face. Danny fell into the sewer water, "Burn!"

The ghost smiled as he pulled off his sunglasses, "I warned you that you wouldn't be so lucky next time." He pointed behind him, "This entire area is covered by a ghost shield. There will be no escape this time."

Skulker appeared behind Danny, "Your ours now!" He slapped Danny down.

Technus flew over Danny's head and blasted him with his blasters, "Your going to feel every inch of pain that you inflicted on us."

Fright Knight ran up and punch Danny hard in the gut, "Ten times over!" He punched him again in the face.

Ember walked up, "So I suggest you say your final words."

Danny pushed himself up. He was having a hard time keeping his form up, "I won't give up!" Before the others could laugh, a loud howl filled the tunnel. A large wolf in a green jogging suit ran down the tunnel. His claws glowed green and he sliced a hole into the ghost shield. He ran through and rammed into Burn. The ghost was sent flying and he crashed into Skulker and Fright Knight. Ember and Technus opened fire on the wolf, but he jumped it. He ran over to Danny and threw him on his shoulder, "Wolf!"

"Friend!" Wolf shot toward the shield and sliced his way through.

"Get him!" The group tried to follow, but they hit the shield. Wolf vanished down the tunnel.

* * *

Sam sighed as she walked home, "I can't believe he missed the movie. And this was only our third date." She nearly screamed at the sight she saw at her door. The wolf was standing there with Danny Fenton in his arms, "Danny!"

He opened his eyes weakly, "Help Sam!" He passed out.

* * *

The five ghost were at Plasmus's house. They were yelling at one another, "Why didn't you stop that wolf before he hit you?"

"It isn't my fault he surprised us. If Technus would have made a decent ghost shield."

"Don't blame my shield. Skulker is the hunter here. He should have smelled that thing or something."

"Don't mock me! The Fright Knight was closer than I was. He should have moved quicker."

"It is Ember's fault! She should have blasted the kid and the wolf when she had the chance."

"Enough!" Plasmus walked up, "Arguing isn't going to solve anything. The wolf is a small thorn, but not a problem." He stepped aside, "I have already gotten a problem solver."

A ghost in a white suit and hat walked up, "The name is Walker! And we will bring those to fugitives to justice. My justice." The group laughed into the night.


	2. Battle at Sam's House

Danny slowly opened his eyes. A warm wet washcloth was on his head. He sat up, "My head."

"Hi sleepyhead." Sam was sitting at the desk near the bed, "You've been out for almost three hours."

"Where am I?"

"My house. Luckily my parents are out of town and Tucker told your parents that your at his house. What happened to you?"

Danny rubbed his head, "I got ambushed by a bunch of my enemies. Skulker, Technus, Ember, and a few others all attacked me. If it wasn't for Wolf I would be a goner." He looked around, "Where is Wolf?"

"Sleeping in the attic!" She picked up a green glowing piece of paper, "He gave me this."

Danny took it, "Attention all ghost who have been embarrassed or defeated by the ghost kid known as Danny Phantom. Come to door one nineteen and revenge can be yours." Danny tossed the paper to the floor, "Well that explains why they suddenly teamed up. But who's idea was this?"

"Well you have a large list of enemies, but I'm willing to bet it was Plasmus. He is the only one who hates you that has the money or the smarts to come up with this."

"I should have guessed." Danny tried to get out of bed, but he got dizzy when he stood up.

Sam got up and laid Danny back down, "Rest! You can save the world later."

Danny smiled, "Thanks Sam." He closed his eyes.

"Don't worry! Your safe here."

* * *

Technus sighed as he stood next to Skulker. The group had taken over the house across from Sam's. All it took was a few minutes of Ember's music and the couple who had owned it took off on a road trip, "Why do we have to watch from here?" 

Skulker set his binoculars down, "Because if we got any closer, we would be detected by that brat." He hit a button on his headset, "Walker! Are you and your men in place?"

"Yes! We surrounded the house at a distance of one hundred feet. Ready when you are."

"Good! Fright Knight, your backup. If they manage to get past Walker and his ghosts."

"I'll get them!"

Skulker nodded, "Ember! Burn! I want you two to bring the house down with your music. Literary."

"Done!"

Skulker chuckled, "There will be no escape this time ghost child. Technus, raise the shield!"

"With pleasure!" Technus hit a button on his belt and a green dome covered the whole block, "Done!"

"All units! Move in!"

* * *

Wolf sat up and sniffed the air. He growled and phased through the floor. He landed in Sam's room. He growled and pointed out the window. Sam got up and looked out the window. Several green ghost in cop outfits were closing in on the house. They each held a baton, "Great!" Sam ran to her bed and shook Danny, "Wake up!" 

Danny woke up and yawned, "Whats up?" His ghost sense went off, "Oh! That!" He transformed into Danny Phantom, "How many?"

"I don't know! But all I saw was Walker's troops."

"Him too! Man I have got to get fewer enemies. Wolf! You with me."

"I help friend!" Danny and Wolf phased through the wall and headed outside.

* * *

Two of Walker's ghosts set down two very large speakers. Both Ember and Burn plugged their guitars into it. They had snuck into the basement of the house. The ghost quickly flew away as Ember and her manager tuned their guitars, "In five minutes, this place will be a pile of rubble." 

"What song our we playing?"

"Bring the house Down!"

* * *

Danny and Wolf stood in front of the house. Twenty of Walker's ghost police floated around them. Danny crouched down, "Lets do it!" He shot into the air and shot at them with green energy beams. Two beams hit and sent two ghost flying to the ground. Wolf's green claws grew and he lunged at a group. He cried out as he sliced into the air. A green slash appeared in the air where he lashed out with his claws. The slash sucked in four ghost before shutting. The remaining two that were in the group fired blasts from their batons, but the wolf jumped over them and slammed his claws into their backs. He lifted them up and tossed them into the air. Danny spun around and captured them in his Fenton Thermos. Wolf turned to attack more, but Skulker shot from the other house and hit him with a white ghost net. Wolf rolled across the ground trying to free himself from the net. Danny spotted this and shot toward Skulker. Before he reached him, Technus shoulder slammed him to the ground. Danny landed next to Wolf as he broke free from the net. Both of them backed away as the remaining ghost cops joined Skulker and Technus in surrounding them. 

"Give it up ghost boy. The gig is up! You are completely surrounded. You have failed to win. We have finally defeated you. We will.."

Skulker slapped Technus, "Shut up!" He aimed his right arm mounted blaster, "Your mine!" The blaster charged, but another green beam shot from Sam's house and blasted it off his arm.

Sam was sitting on her windowsill with a Fenton Blaster in her hand, "Hi!"

"Get her!" The ghost cops flew at her.

"I don't think so!"

Wolf jump straight up and spun around. His claws sliced several holes into The Ghost Zone. Danny's hands glowed and he threw them out. He blasted each of the ghost cops into the holes as they shut. Skulker and Technus fired at them, but both Wolf and Danny dodged their shots. Wolf ran at Technus. The ghost in the bot fired at Wolf with his blasters. Wolf ignored the shots and dug his claws into the bot's body. He smiled as he shoved the bot away and held Technus's ghost in his claws. Skulker slammed his fist into Wolf's face. Wolf fell down and Technus flew free. As he flew toward the bot body, he was sucked back and into the thermos. Danny smiled, "One down!"

He was slammed by a pair of fist into his back and he hit the ground. Walker fixed his hat as he floated down, "Many more to go! I will ask you one more time to quietly come to my prison."

"Shut up!" Danny tossed the thermos away and flew at Walked. Skulker threw out a white cord and it wrapped around Danny's ankle. Skulker pulled hard and Danny flew toward him. As Skulker aimed his left arm blaster, Wolf jumped up and bit into it.

"Get off!" Skulker tried to shake him off, but forgot about Danny. Danny turned around and slammed both of his feet into Skulker's face. Wolf released his jaw as the ghost hunter fell down.

Walker's hand glowed red, but Sam blasted him. He flew toward the next door house, but managed to phase through the wall. Danny looked around, "Things seemed to have quieted down." Suddenly he heard rock music and the ground began to shake, "Spoke too soon." Danny flew toward Sam, but Fright Knight dropped from the sky and grabbed his legs. He spun him around and tossed him into Wolf.

"You still have to deal with me!"

* * *

Sam ran out of her room. She headed for the stairs, but the hallway started to crumble around her. She dropped The Fenton Blaster and sprinted toward the stairs. She stopped, they had collapsed. She cried for help, but knew Danny was being detained. Ember floated by and waved, "See ya later." She laughed and flew out of the house. 

Burn flew by and stopped as the floor under Sam started to collapsed, "Bye!"

"Please help! I know your not evil."

Burn shrugged, "But Ember is! And that is enough for me." He flew out of the house. Sam ran back toward her room, but the roof fell into it. The floor under her gave way and she fell. Before she hit, Burn grabbed her and phased her out of the house. He dropped her on the back lawn.

"Thank you!"

"Don't thank me! You helped me! This fulfills my debt to you. After this, I won't be so nice." He turned invisible and disappeared into the ground.

* * *

Danny watched in horror as Sam's house collapsed into a pile of rubble, "SAM!" 

The Fright Knight laughed, "You should have surrendered." He drew his sword, "Prepare to be run through."

"Sam!" Danny's hands glowed, "Sam!" Wolf backed up. Danny's eyes flared up with green energy, "SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" He slammed his hands together and a beam of green light shot forward. It hit The Fright Knight hard and blasted him into the ghost shield. He bounced off and hit the ground. Sam ran toward him. Danny sighed, "Your alright!"

"Of course. It takes more than a falling house to stop me. But my mom and dad are going to kill me when they get back."

Danny looked back to see Skulker starting to get up, "We need to move." The trio ran toward the ghost shield. Wolf sliced into it with his claws and the made it outside of the shield. They looked at the rubble for a few then disappeared down the street.

* * *

"Where didI go wrong? A pair of teenagers and a ghost wolf, stopped a group of the most powerful ghosts available." Plasmus slammed his fist onto the arm of his chair. 

"But sir!" The Fright Knight stepped up, "He can't stop us. He hasn't the power to stop us. He can just run. We just need to back him into a corner and attack all at once."

Plasmus sighed, "The blast he hit you with was ten times as powerful than he should be able to throw. Which means if backed into a corner, then he would be a more powerful enemy." The ghost stood up, "We need to chip away at his strength slowly. Attack him! Attack his friends! Don't give him a moments peace or rest. Soon he will be tired to do anything but watch us win." The ghosts nodded and left the room. Plasmus sat back down, "It doesn't matter. Soon all will bow before me." A shadow grew next to him and a pair of red eyes appeared in the shadow. Plasmus laughed, "All will be mine!"


	3. Girl Power

Danny sighed as he, Sam, and Wolf sat in the alley behind Nasty Burger. Wolf was busy eating a few burgers, "Sorry about your house."

"We were planning to redecorate anyway." Both of them just stared at their burgers.

Danny dropped his burger, "What I am I going to do? I can't take them all on. And now they seem to be targeting my friends. I can't fight them like this."

Sam walked over to him and sat down next to him, "You figure out something."

Danny leaned on her shoulder, "If it wasn't for Wolf I would have already lost. But I fear that it is only a matter of time." Sam did her best to comfort him.

* * *

Walker watched them from fifty feet up. He was using a pair of binoculars, "How cute! Maybe I will give them a cell together." He hit the button on his headset, "Ready!" He shot downward and stopped just short of the ground, "Sorry to interrupt."

"Walker!" Danny jumped to his feet and turned into Danny Phantom. Wolf growled and stood up.

Walker laughed, "Now!" Burn and Skulker appeared behind them, "I am willing to give you one last chance to surrender into my custody." Danny grabbed Sam's hand and the phased through the ground. Wolf followed. Walker shrugged, "So predictable."

* * *

As the three hit the sewer, a ghost shield rose around them. Danny punched the wall, "Not again!" Technus, Ember, and The Fright Knight appeared, "Don't you guys take days off."

Fright Knight drew his sword, "You will never know a moments peace. Everyday we will haunt you, torment you, and finally you'll beg for us to finish you."

The trio stood back to back as the three ghost closed in, "Wolf!" Danny flew at The Fright Knight as Wolf lunged as Technus. Ember raised her hand to play her guitar, but Sam tackled her. The Firght Knight swung his sword, but Danny dodged tried to punch him. The knight caught his fist and slammed his foot into Danny's gut. He then smaked him away with the flat side of the sword. As Danny fell back, Skulker and Burn phased through the wall and caught him. They held him as he tried to struggle. "Wolf! Save Sam!" Wolf nodded and ran at her. Ember kicked Sam off her. As she stood, Wolf knocked her down and picked Sam up.

"Danny!" Wolf cut through the shield and ran down the tunnel.

Walker floated down as Technus shut off the shield, "You should have surrendered." He cracked his knuckles, "Now your going to learn the rules. The hard way!"

* * *

Wolf stopped at the Fenton home and Sam ran in, "HELP!"

Jazz was in the living room, "What is it?"

"Danny is in trouble. Are your parents home?"

"No! Some ghost screaming about boxes flew by and the went after it."

Sam sat down in a chair, "He managed to distract them too."

"What is going on? Is Danny fighting a ghost?"

"How did you know?"

Jazz smiled, "I just know!" She ran toward the lab, "Come on! We have to help him." Sam nodded and followed her.

* * *

It had been about an hour and Walker and Skulker each had a turn beating on Danny. The ghost kid had burses all over his body. Burn and Fright Knight held him up as Technus stepped up for his turn, "Finally!" He brought his hand back, but Wolf came from out of nowhere and crashed into him. Two white rope nets shot out and entangled Ember and Walker.

Skulker turned as the two ghost fell down, "You!"

Jazz stood in the tunnel with The Fenton Peeler armor on, "Leave my brother alone!"

Skulker laughed, "And what is a little girl going to do."

Another net shot out from behind him and tied him up. Sam was standing behind him with The Fenton Ghost Net Launcher, "Beat you!" Skulker grumbled as he fell to the ground. She turned to Burn and The Fright Knight, "You can either drop him or.." She pointed toward Jazz. She was aiming the peeler at them. The two dropped Danny, "Thanks!" Burn floated down to Ember and Skulker. He touched both of them and phased with them through the ground. The Fright Knight picked up Technus and Walker and followed him. Sam ran to Danny, "Can you here me?"

"Oh look! A pretty fairy!" Danny laughed and fell asleep.

Jazz walked over as Wolf picked Danny up, "They will be back as soon as they free the others. Lets go!"

* * *

Jazz and Sam boarded The Fenton RV and took off. Danny had returned to his human form. He was laying in the back of the RV. Sam was with him and Wolf was curled up on the floor, "Twenty minutes until we reach home. I already have The Ghost Shield powered up." Jazz sped up the RV in the hopes of getting there faster. The sooner they were home, the better. Skulker and Technus shot up from the street and opened fire with their blasters. Jazz activated the RV's ghost shield and the shots bounced off. She sighed with relief, but them yelled as the street collapsed in front of her. She turned the vehicle sharply and crashed into a lamp pole. Jazz ran to the back, "Is everyone alright?"

"Danny is still asleep and Wolf seems ok!" Sam rubbed her head, "I've been better."

Jazz looked out the small window, "The shield is still working, but we aren't going anywhere in this thing."

Sam joined her and saw Skulker and Technus standing outside the RV, "I'm willing to bet their friends are waiting to ambush us."

"We need a plan!"

Wolf stood up and vanished through the RV's floor. Jazz grabbed The Fenton Peeler, "I guess he has one!"

* * *

Skulker and Technus watched The RV with their weapons ready. Wolf phased through the ground behind them and shoved his glowing claws into their backs. The cried out as he pulled their ghosts from their robotic bodies. Jazz busted out of The RV and held up a Fenton Thermos. The ghost cried out as they were sucked into the thermos. Jazz shut it, "Nice work Wolf!" The wolf nodded and quickly turned around. Fright Knight appeared and swung his sword. Wolf managed to jump back as Jazz activated her armor. She aimed her left arm up and shot at Fright Knight. The knight blocked the attacks with his sword. Walker flew at Jazz from her left. Wolf leapt up and tackled him. Both ghost rolled away. Sam stepped out with a Fenton Rifle in hand. She fired on The Fright Knight with Jazz, but he blocked each shot. Burn's hand came out of the street under the two girls. He grabbed Jazz's leg and phased her through the street. He tossed her down onto the sewer's floor and flew through the street. He appeared next to Sam and tried to hit her with a ghost beam. A pair of green missiles flew out from the clouds and blasted him back. A girl in a red body suit and mask flew by on a silver hover board.

Sam waved, "Thanks Valerie!" Valerie said nothing and drew a pair of ghost blasters and fired. The Fright Knight had to turn to block the shots, but that gave Sam a clear shot and she blasted him in the back. As Valerie flew around for another pass, Skulker's armor activated and a green glowing blade popped out of its forearm. It slashed into her hover board and she had to jump off. The board crashed into the ground and exploded. Valerie landed on the ground aimed her arm blaster at the armor. But it fell to the ground.

"What the?" She was blasted in the back.

"Remote control!" Ember was floating above her, "Handy isn't it!" She dodged a shot from Sam and flew higher, "Time to end this game!" She turned the knob on her guitar. She hit the strings on her guitar and a red energy fist shot toward Sam. Before it hit, a green beam shot out and destroyed it. Sam looked over to see Danny Phantom leaning against the RV with his left hand up.

"Danny!"

"Sorry about falling asleep in you." Danny sat down, "My head hurts."

"Don't worry! I'll blast it off for you." Ember went to play her guitar again, but Valerie managed to roll to her feet and throw a net ball. The white net exploded and wrapped the ghost up. Ember fell to the ground.

Walker managed to roll on top of Wolf and his fist glowed red, "Goodbye!" He was blasted off by Sam. Wolf jumped to his feet and lunged on the fallen Walker.

Fright Knight stood up and shot toward Valerie. He swung his sword and managed to cut her arm. Her armor stopped most of the attack, but blood still trickled out. The knight kicked her to the ground and pinned her with his foot, "Surrender or I will finish her."

"Ok! We give!" Sam dropped her blaster and Wolf reluctantly got of Walker.

As the ghost stood up and fixed his tie, a blue ghost in overalls flew by, "Help! I am The Box Ghost."

Walker sighed, "This can't be good!"

A large hover car flew into view and slammed into The Fright Knight. Jack Fenton leapt out of the car. He landed on the street with a Fenton Portal Blaster, "Who wants some?" Walker looked around and phased through the street. Jack looked around and saw the damage, "Guess we are to late." He spotted Ember tied up on the street, "Then again!"

Burn stood up and shook his head, "Ouch!" He spotted Jack aiming his blaster, "BACK OFF!" His voice amplified a green shockwave shot from his mouth. A loud wail filled the area and everyone had to cover their ears. Glass cracked and the ropes around Ember burst. After a minute of this, Burn stopped and collapsed on the ground. Ember was quick to fly over to him. Everyone had fallen to the ground with their hands over their ears.

She helped Burn to his feet, "Another time!" She phased them both through the street. Fright Knight got up and picked up The Fenton Thermos Jazz had dropped. He flew into the sky. Walker's hands reached up through the street and pulled the robotic bodies into the ground.

Maddie Fenton got out of the car and ran to The RV, "Jazz? Danny?" Jazz was on the ground and Danny had returned to normal before she got there, "Jack! We need to get them home now!"

* * *

"Where did I go wrong?" The ghost were standing in a line. Only Burn was missing and he was out cold. Plasmus tapped his foot, "I'll I wanted was a simple teenager destroyed. One teenager. And an army of ghost couldn't even do that."

"He had help!" Skulker spoke up. He was back in his body.

Plasmus chuckled, "Good save." He walked to his throne, "But we will deal with his friends soon enough." He snapped his fingers. A red ghost appeared behind him. Everyone stepped back. Plasmus smiled, "I have secured the help of The Demon Ghosts. All we need is to offer them a sacrifice."

Walker rubbed his chin, "What sacrifice?"

"They seem to hate music. Or at least, one person's music!" Plasmus stood up, "Ember! Your it!"


	4. Defection

Walker and Skulker held Ember down as The Demon Ghost stepped toward her, "Let go of me!"

Plasmus walked up and took her guitar, "Sorry but.." He snapped it in two, "It is either you or the planet. Take a wild guess on what I'd picked."

"You won't get away with this."

"And what do you plan to do?" Plasmus patted her head, "Good bye!" He walked past The Demon Ghost, "Don't make a mess!" The Demon Ghost nodded. Its claws glowed red and it swung at Ember. A green shield appeared and blocked the attack. Burn appeared in front of the ghost, "Stand down Burn! Or you will go do with her."

Burn chuckled and slipped on his sunglasses, "You actually thought I would willingly work with The Demon Ghosts?" He pulled out a silver sphere from his coat, "Yeah Right!" He threw it at the ground and a bright light filled the room. It blinded everyone in the room for a few moments.

Plasmus looked around when his vision cleared. Burn and Ember were gone, "They've escaped. AFTER THEM!"

* * *

Sam rubbed her head and sat up, "Where am I?"

"My house!" Danny was sitting next to her. He had his head wrapped in bandages. Sam was laying on the living room couch.

"What happened?"

"Burn somehow managed to use a ghost wail to knock us all out. Luckily my parents managed to get to us before the ghosts regrouped." Danny offered her a cold drink, "Jazz is still asleep in her room, Valerie is the guest room, and Wolf is hiding in the attic."

"Guess we lost!"

Danny shrugged, "We're alive and the ghosts were sent packing. I say we won!" Sam laughed. Danny sighed, "But they'll be back. And I have no clue on how to fight them. They seemed to get more organized."

"Maybe you need your own team."

"Outside of Wolf and my sister, I'm more or less standing alone. Valerie's help was more of a fluke than anything else. And my parents." They heard an explosion from downstairs, "Are my parents."

Sam shrugged, "I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"Yeah! I guess."

* * *

Ember and Burn hid in an abandon warehouse on the outskirts of town. Burn sat down, "Haven't had time to recover."

"Can you fly?"

"I barely had the energy to get us here."

Ember looked out a boarded up window, "We need to go somewhere. They'll find us sooner or later."

"At this moment we have only one place to go!"

"No!" Ember sat down in front of him, "We are not going to that kid for help."

"You have a better idea!" Ember opened her mouth, but then closed it. Burn sighed, "I know you hate him, but he is our only hope. And besides, The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Ember looked around, "They're here!" She jumped to her feet and looked through the window. Several of Walker's police ghost flew by, "They have us surrounded."

"Go! I will distract them."

"How? You barely have enough energy to stand."

"I'm going to need some of yours."

Ember's face grew red, "Hold it! We are now where near that close for that kind of thing." Burn looked at her with a serious look and she shook her head, "Don't think this means we are going steady." She held her hands in front of her and green bolts of energy shot around her. A sphere of green and blue light formed in front of her. She blinked a few times and shook her head, "That was draining." She handed him the sphere, "Don't waste it!"

Burn nodded, "Thank you!" He tossed her his guitar, "You'll need that more than I! Now get going!" Ember nodded and phased through the wall. Burn stood up, "Showtime!" He held the sphere of energy high and slammed it into his chest. His eyes glowed green as the sphere disappeared into his body. He took a few deep breathes, "Invigorating!" He put his sunglasses back on. He flew outside.

* * *

Tucker knocked on the front door. Jack Fenton slammed it open and pointed A Fenton Blaster on him, "Ghost or Human!"

Tucker ducked to the ground, "Human!"

Jack smiled, "Oh! Sorry about that. Can't be to careful."

"But the shield is up. How could a ghost even get in?"

Jack scratched his head, "Danny is in the living room."

* * *

"Hey Tuck!" Danny waved.

"Hi guys!" Tucker walked in and sat down, "Heard you guys got your butts kicked hard."

"That doesn't even to begin to describe it. I got the league of evil ghosts out there. So how are things at your house?"

"Thanks to the call from Jazz. I managed to activate the ghost shield that you mom gave mine before the ghost came. It was only a few of Walker's ghosts."

Sam smiled, "At least your house survived."

"Yeah I heard about that." Tucker pulled out his PDA, "So when do your parents get back?"

"About a week! Luckily they went to a retreat."

Tucker nodded, "Any ideas about how to fight the ghosts?"

Danny shrugged, "Unless the solution falls out of the sky. I got nothing!"

Jazz ran down the stairs, "Danny! Ember is outside the shield. She says she wants to talk."

Danny ran to the window, "I couldn't be that lucky. Where is mom and dad?"

"Downstairs. I turned the alarm off. And Val is still out of it."

"Going Ghost!" Danny turned into his ghost form, "Lets see what she wants."

* * *

Ember tapped her foot nervously as she looked around the block. Danny walked out of the house and up to the shield, "What do you want?"

"I need...I need.." Ember bit her tongue, "I need your help."

Danny started to chuckle, then he started to laugh, "Your kidding right!"

Ember gritted her teeth, "I'm not kidding! Your old friend Plasmus has sighed a deal with The Demon Ghosts! So that means I'm out."

"How do I know your not lying?"

"You don't!" Ember suddenly rubbed her head, "Burn is in trouble." She floated up into the air, "Help me and I'll help you!"

Danny looked over and Sam walked out, "He did save both of our lives."

Danny sighed, "Alright! Lead the way!"

* * *

Burn raised a green force field as Skulker fired at him with his arm blaster, "You should have stayed with us."

"Should of, could of, would of!" Burn threw out his left hand and fired a green beam at Skulker. The ghost blocked the attack as three of Walker's ghost cops flew up.

"Get him!" The three ghosts flew at Burn with their batons ready.

Burn chuckled and split into four, "Spare me!" The four shot forward. They dodged the blasts from the ghost. Three of them rammed their fist into the cop ghosts. Their fist exploded with green light and blasted the ghosts back. The last Burn shot toward Skulker. Skulker activated his wrist blade and sliced into Burn. The ghost vanished into blue vapor. The remaining three shot toward him. Skulker laughed and two blasters activated from his shoulders. He fired. The blasts hit two of them, but they vanished like the first one.

"Bingo!" Skulker flew at Burn and swung his blade. Burn dodged and blasted him with a ghost beam. Skulker was blown back, but a blaster barrel opened up from his leg and blasted Burn. He exploded in a cloud of blue vapor. Skulker looked around, "What the?"

"Heads up!" Burn dropped from the sky and slammed both of his fists onto Skulker's face. The ghost hit the roof of a building. It caved in and he fell onto the top floor. Burn chuckled, "I fail to see how that Phantom kid has so much trouble." Technus and Walker appeared behind him. Burn glanced over his shoulder, "Oh that is why!" Both ghost shot at him and blasted him in the back. He flew through the air and landed on a rooftop. Fright Knight reached out from under the roof and pulled him into the building. He spun him around and tossed him. Burn managed to phase through all five floors, but hit the bottom floor hard. Fright Knight flew out of the building as Technus, Walker, and The Demon Ghost flew through the ground floor and destroyed the building''s support pillars and beams. Burn stood up in time for the building to collapse on him.

"Did we get him?" Fright Knight circled the destroyed building.

"Not yet!" Walker pointed. Burn phased out of the rubble and stood on top of it. He was breathing hard and looked like he had been beaten for an hour.

Skulker floated up, "Lets flatten him and turn him into a rug."

"Lets not!" Danny Phantom shot at him and slammed his fist into Skulker's face. As the ghost fell, Danny slammed his hands together and a huge green beam shot from them. The beam hit Skulker and blasted him into the pile of rubble.

"You'll pay for that!" Technus aimed his wrist guns. Ember flew by and played her guitar. A red fist shot out and slammed into the bot's back. Ember swung her guitar and smashed it onto Technus's head. The ghost fell to the ground.

Walker sighed, "If you want a job done right!"

"Have a girl do it!" Jazz stood on top of The Fenton Speeder. She shot walker with The Fenton Net Launcher. The white net entangled Walker as the speeder rammed into him. Walker fell to the ground. The cylinder shaped vehicle landed next to Burn.

Sam stepped out, "Need a lift!"

"Look out!" The Demon Ghost shot out from behind the speeder and flew at Sam. Burn hand glowed and he blasted the ghost with a beam. The ghost was knocked off course and missed Sam by an inch. It turned and lunged at her. Tucker pulled her in and activated the shield. The ghost hit the shield and was repelled back. The ghost rose to his feet and roared. Danny flew down and tackled the ghost in the back. The ghost fell forward. Tucker aimed The Fenton Turret on the speeder and blasted the ghost. It fell off the pile of rubble.

Ember landed next to Burn, "So did the energy help? Or did you waste it."

Burn shrugged, "Fifty-Fifty!"

Danny looked around, "Can we go?"

"You'll be going somewhere after I am done with you." Plasmus flew overhead, "I see my forces weren't much of a match for you, but I will finish what they started." The Demon Ghost flew up and merged with Plasmus! His eyes glowed red, "NOW DIE!" He raised his hands up high and a huge ball of red energy appeared.

"No you don't!" Danny shot toward him. As he reached him, another demon ghost appeared and knocked him down.

Plasmus held the ball in front of him and a huge beam of red light shot from it. It moved at high speed at the group. The Fenton Speeder took off as Ember flew away. Burn stood up, but dropped to his knee, "Can't move!"

"Idiot!" Ember flew back and got in the path of the beam.

"Ember!" The blast hit her and exploded. Ember was blasted almost thirty feet away and landed on the ground. Burn's body erupted with green light and he shot toward her. He landed next to Ember, but collapsed. The Fenton Speeder flew by and Sam and Tucker pulled the two ghost on board.

Danny shook his head, "I'll be back, Plasmus!" He flew into the speeder and it took off out of sight.

Plasmus laughed, "Fool! The battle is over. I have won!"


	5. Trust

The Fentons stood dumbfounded. Their daughter was standing in the living room with the ghost kid and another ghost who was carrying a ghost in his arms. Danny had woken Jazz up before they arrived in hopes of getting his parents' help. He would have done it as a Danny Fenton, but he knew that Plasmus's troops were heading their way. Burn seemed to have recovered some of his energy, but Ember had barely moved the entire trip. Jazz smiled, "So I was wondering if you could help my friends."

"You made friends with ghosts!" Jack pulled out a Fenton Blaster, "What kind of sick mind control are they using?"

"Nothing dad! I was attack by ghosts and they helped. Now they need yours and mom's help."

"But Jazz!" Maddie walked up to her, "They could be tricking you."

Jazz looked at the ghosts, "They aren't!" Maddie looked at them and both Danny and Burn managed a nervous smile. Jazz walked over to her dad and pushed the blaster down, "It will be fine."

Maddie pulled a small square device from her suit. She scanned Ember, "This ghost's spectral energy is very low. We need to get her to The Fenton Spectral Chamber."

"Wouldn't that tare her energy apart?"

"Not if we throw it in reverse."

* * *

The group headed down stairs and Jack opened a large cylinder device, "I still don't like this!" Maddie patted her husband's arm as Burn gently laid Ember into the cylinder. The door closed. Jack turned a few knobs, "This will stabilize her energy, but there is no telling how long it will take for her to awaken."

Burn placed his hand on the glass, "Thank you!"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "I hope this means we can trust each other."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "I still don't trust you ghost boy. One step out of line and you will have a one way trip to The Ghost Zone."

"No problem!" Danny and Burn left the lab.

Jazz sighed, "Come on dad! Not all ghost are evil. Those two are kind of nice."

Maddie looked at Jack and smiled, "I guess one chance isn't to much to ask. This is an opportunity to observe ghost close up."

Jack shrugged, "I guess!"

Jazz hugged her parents, "Your the best!"

* * *

Danny and Burn sat in the living room silently. Wolf had floated down from the attic and now sat on the floor. The three ghosts looked around nervously. They were in the house of the two premier ghost hunters. Valerie walked down the stairs and took one look at the trio, "You!"

Danny pointed at Burn, "Him!"

Burn pointed at Wolf, "Him!"

Valerie cursed herself for changing into her street clothes, "You won't take me so easily."

Danny stood up and held his hands up, "Truce! We have a common enemy here."

"Who?"

The room went red as alarms went off. Danny sighed, "Who ever is outside."

* * *

Skulker and Technus stood atop the building across the street from The Fenton Home. Twenty of Walker's ghost cops were blasting at the ghost shield with their weapons. According to Plasmus, the shield could only take so much punishment. Both Walker and The Fright Knight were in hiding waiting to ambush. And a pair of Demon Ghosts had taken over two guys in business suits. They were pretending to be hiding behind a car. Skulker smiled as he activated his arm blaster, "You will not escape this time."

* * *

Danny, Burn, and Wolf ran onto the street behind the ghost shield. Valerie had ran up stairs to change. Jack had ran to the control center to power up the defenses. Maddie and Jazz joined them on the street. Maddie carried the Fenton Portable Portal and Jazz wore The Fenton Peeler armor. Danny looked at Burn, "You going to fight!"

"Like I have a choice."

All of them except Wolf put on a pair of Fenton Phones. Jack's voice called over them, "The shield won't hold up to this long."

Danny floated up, "Then we better move." A part of the shield opened and the group ran out. The ghost cops stopped their assault and charged at them. Beams shot from the top of The Fenton Building and hit a few of them. But the blasters couldn't fire too low. Ten of the ghost managed to make it out of the arch of fire. Danny, Burn, and Wolf shot up to meet them. Wolf's claws extended and he slammed them into two of the ghosts. He spun around and flung them into another pair. They fell back as Burn flew over the four. He brought his palms together and fired a beam of green energy. The beam blasted the four ghost to the street. Maddie fired her gun and the ghosts were sucked into The Ghost Zone. Danny dodged shots from the remaining six and flew past them. He spun around and screamed out with his wail. The shockwave sent them all to the ground and Maddie dispatched them with her gun.

"I've got to learn how to do that?"

Danny smirked at Burn, "Help me with duplication and you have a deal."

"We'll talk! Here comes the metalheads."

Technus and Skulker jumped off the building and flew at them. All three ghosts dodged their blaster fire and flew toward the girls on the street. The girls fired at the two pursuers. Skulker and Technus flew away. All three ghosts landed on the street. The group looked around, "Where are they!"

Walker and Fright Knight flew out of the street behind them. Before they could even twitch, Wolf leapt over the human's heads and crashed onto them. Jazz spun around and fired. Wolf jumped off the ghosts as they were hit. They were blasted into the ghost shield and cried out at the shield shocked them. As they were distracted, the two Demon Ghosts flew up and fired upon the group with red energy beams. The beams hit both Danny and Burn and sent them into Jazz and Maddie. The fell down and the ghosts flew at them. Wolf turned to meet them, but Walker and Fright Knight managed to jump on him and phase him through the street. Danny was on his feet first and threw up a shield. The ghosts' hands glowed red and punched throw it. The force of the blow blasted Danny back. Burn flew at them, but they grabbed his jacket and tossed him into a car. They left the bodies of the two men and flew into Maddie and Jazz. The men looked at each other and ran screaming. Jazz and Maddie stood up, their eyes glowing red. Danny stood up, "Great! And the one person who can help is out cold."

Jazz turned towards him, "You should be glad ghost boy. I will crush you with your own sister's hands. She will be a hero for stopping the terrible ghost boy."

Danny scratched his head, "I don't think so!" He shot forward and slammed his fist into her face. He was just glad she was wearing a helmet.

"Bad boy! You hit your sister." Maddie turned and aimed the portal gun, "Your grounded." Burn flew at her and tackled her to the ground. The gun flew into the air and landed on the ground. Maddie rolled and kicked Burn off her. A blaster activated on her wrist and she blasted him away. Danny threw his hand out and blasted her down with a ghost beam. Jazz jumped to her feet and aimed the peeler at him. Before she could fire, Valerie flew out of the house and knocked her down.

"Your luckily I was listening to the fight." She spun around and threw a bolo at Maddie. Three balls attached to a white cord spun from her hand and wrapped around the ghost hunter. She tried to break free, but Burn knocked her down. Valerie pulled another bolo from her belt, but a black shadow flew over her and blocked her vision. She flew past a streetlamp and was knocked off her board. She fell to the ground hard as the shadow flew off. Valerie held her leg, "I think its broken."

Danny looked around, "Oh no!" A ghost on a motorcycle drove by and waved, "Johnny Thirteen!"

"Give it up!" Plasmus appeared over him, "You can't win! That bungler, Jack is managing to keep my flying forces at bay, but you are still out matched." He floated to the ground, "Surrender the girl and I will walk away." Danny thought for a moment. Plasmus smiled, "Come on, Daniel! She is your enemy."

"Maybe! But she is the only one who can stop your Demon Ghosts. I think I will keep her for a while."

"Plasmus!" Burn flew at the ghost. Jazz jumped in front of him and shot him with both blasters. The peeler couldn't do much to him, but it still hurt. He was blasted to the ground and rolled away.

Plasmus yawned, "Well I say your out of options."

"Really!" Danny flew up as The Fenton Speeder shot out of the sky. Sam and Tucker were driving it. The speeder slammed into both Plasmus and Jazz. Her armor protected Jazz from the worst of it. Plasmus phased through the street as he was about to hit it, "Thanks guys!" They waved as they flew by. Danny flew over to Burn and helped him up, "How you holding up?"

"I'll be fine! But we are outmatched. Plasmus won't stay down for long."

Danny nodded, "I have a plan! I once saw two ghost that fused into one. Maybe we could try that."

Burn laughed, "Are you nuts? Your half ghost. And besides the two have to be similar."

"You have some of my DNA! We were created the same way. It is worth trying."

"This could be permanent!"

"I'll take that risk!"

Burn sighed, "Sure!"

Danny and Burn stood a few feet apart. They closed their eyes as the ghost ring that Danny used to change formed around their feet. They rose up and they vanished as they flew upward. Plasmus flew out of the street and watched them, "What is this?" The rings finished and floated in the air for almost a minute. They then turned vertical and slammed into each other. They then turned horizontal again and floated down. They then split apart. A different ghost appeared as the rings separated and vanished. The ghost had white skin and white hair. He wore Danny's suit right down to the symbol on the chest. But he also wore Burn's black trench coat. He opened his eyes and they glowed green. Plasmus gulped slightly, "And who are you?"

"I'm not quite sure! I can't come up with a really good name." He scratched his chin, "Specter! Yeah, that will work just fine."

"Whatever! Johnny!" Johnny thirteen rode at them with his shadow in front.

"Spare me!" Specter turned toward him and opened his mouth. He let out a great ghost wail that shattered every piece of glass in its path. The wail hit both the shadow and the ghost and both grasped their ears. Johnny's bike sparked and exploded. Both him and his shadow hit the street and melted into it. Specter rolled his shoulders, "Well that was fun!" He glanced over to Plasmus, "Next!"

The ghost's eyes burned red, "You brat! Skulker! Technus!" The two robotic ghosts flew at him with ghost blades ready to strike.

Specter smirked and the bottom half of his body phased. He fell into the street up to his waist as the ghost slashed at him. He grabbed their arms and slammed them together, "I really should thank you two." He spun them around, "You two were the inspiration for this little trick." He let go of them and they were thrown into the side of a building. Specter held his hand up and fired a green ghost beam that impacted the building. Rubble landed on top of them. Specter cracked his neck and knuckles as he turned back toward Plasmus, "Your turn!"

Plasmus laughed, "Well your creative I will give you that. I will let you have today's victory. But don't enjoy it to much. I will be back. And when you least suspect it." He laughed hard and disappeared into the ground.

Specter shrugged, "See you then!"


	6. Too Many

Danny Phantom and Burn stood several feet apart in Amity Park's park. It was early so people were few and far between. A perfect place to practice. After Vlad took his minions and retreated, Specter had split back into Danny and Burn. Wolf was kind enough to rip out The Demon Ghosts from his mother and sister. Fortunately neither of them had remembered what happened. That had been two days ago and Burn began to teach him about duplication and the finer points of his intangibility power. In return, Danny would help him with his own ghost wail. Danny listened, but made sure to remember who was teaching him. After the split, Burn had told him that no matter what, as soon as Ember was back on her feet, their truce was over. So both of them would probably use what they have learned against each other. Burn cracked his neck, "Now stop trying so hard. Visualize yourself in two places and just let your power split."

Danny nodded and closed his eyes. White energy sparked around him and he flashed with white light. Danny opened his eyes, "How's that?"

Burn shook his head, "Why me?" Danny had split into five, but their arms and legs were connected. He looked like a giant paper doll cut out.

"Dang it!" Danny collapsed into one, "Why is this so hard?"

"Duplication is a difficult technique! I can only split into two."

Danny nodded and was ready to try again, but his Fenton Watch beeped, "Crap! I'm late for school!" He took off.

* * *

Danny ghosted through the main doors and flew down the corridor. The bell had just rung a minute ago, so he was hopeful he wouldn't get caught. Danny transformed into Danny Fenton and walked toward his homeroom. As he reached the doorknob, "Mr. Fenton!"

Danny slowly turned and smiled, "Mr. Lancer! Hi! What's up?"

"Your detention! Why can't you come in on time? Your sister makes it here on time."

"Missed the bus!"

Mr. Lancer's eyes narrowed, "Daniel! I've tried to be patient. But if getting to school is really that hard, I guess I will just have to pick you up every morning when I come in. At five thirty!"

"That won't be necessary!"

"Oh I think it is! Maybe after a month of early mornings, you learn to appreciate the school schedule a little more. Now get to class before I decide to add another detention on your list."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Danny sat on the steps of Casper High with Sam and Tucker. Tucker patted his friend on the back, "It could be worst!"

"How? I have one enemy sleeping in a tube at home, who will wake up in a very grumpy mood. I have another who will turn on me as soon as she wakes up. And Vlad is making what little free time I have a nightmare." Danny stood up, "Lets face it! It couldn't be worst!"

"Mr. Fenton!"

"Then again." Danny turned around and walked toward the front doors, "Yes Mr. Lancer!"

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"HUH!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker's jaw dropped.

Mr. Lancer smiled, "You should of told me that you were showing the new math teacher around. He came to my office a few hours ago and told me he forgot to give you a hall pass." Mr. Lancer's smile vanished, "But I am still watching you! Try to come in on time." The teacher walked back inside.

Danny stood frozen for a moment, then shook his head, "What just happened?"

"I think you off the hook!" Sam walked up to him, "So who is the new teacher?"

Danny's ghost sense went off, "I have a bad idea!" He jumped into the bushes, "Going Ghost!" He flew into the building.

* * *

Danny flew around the school until he reached a math classroom. He phased through the door and appeared in front of it, "Alright ghost! Why are you here?" A man in a black suit was erasing math equations from the black board. He had black hair which was combed, a clean face, and he wore a pair of glasses. Danny sighed, "Burn!"

"That is Mister Maxwell to you!" A ring appeared at the man's feet and flew up. He transformed into his black outfit and trench coat. His hair returned to being flame like, his skin turned a blue tint and his glasses changed into sunglasses. He smirked, "Like the cover!"

"Nice! But your still a ghost. My parents ghost sensors will pick you up."

"Not when they have been tuned to ignore my spectral signature."

"Tucker!" Danny's hands glowed green, "Whats the angle?"

"I figured having a teacher covering for you would be a good idea. And besides, your parents kept looking at me weird."

Danny shrugged, "I see your point." He floated up, "I'll see you later." He flew out of the school.

* * *

Technus turned a nut with his wrench once more before standing back. A large metal arch was sitting in the middle of the room. Technus laughed, "My Ghost Changer Arch is complete."

Plasmus appeared behind him, "So how does it work?"

"Simple! All I need is a small sample of energy from a ghost. I feed it into the machine and another ghosts steps through the arch. That ghost will temporally be transformed into a copy of that ghost with all of their powers."

"How long?"

"About five hours! The process is a little unstable. But if we get a sample from that ghost boy, any ghost that I transform will be able to turn into a human. There by bypassing all of the anti ghost contraptions of The Fentons."

Plasmus nodded, "Excellent! Now to put my plan into action." He held out his hand and a red orb appeared, "We will use my energy to capture the boy's."

Technus nodded, "That will work, but they won't be as powerful as you. The machine won't make a ghost stronger."

"No! But it will be enough to scare him into submission." Plasmus laughed so hard, it echoed through out their warehouse hideout.

* * *

Danny landed on top of a building in downtown. Cars drove through the streets, people walked about, and the sky was turning a lovely shade of red and pink, "Sam would love this view!"

"But I thought we could enjoy it."

Danny turned around, "Plasmus!"

The ghost stood in front of him smiling, "Hi Daniel!"

Danny's fist sparked green and he shoved into Plasmus's jaw. The ghost fell back and landed on the roof. Danny grabbed the ghost's jacket and lifted him up, "This will hurt you a lot more than me." His right fist glowed green and he rammed it into Plasmus's hut. As he hit, he let go and Plasmus flew through the air and landed on the roof next door. Danny floated up, but a hand shot out of the building and grabbed him. He was phased and pulled into the building. Another Plasmus spun his around and smashed him into a wooden desk. They were in an office. People in suits ran away, as Plasmus threw a red beam at the fallen ghost. Danny rolled clear and ghosted through a wall. He flew out of the building, but Plasmus shot from the sky and slammed into his back. He cried out as the force of the blow sent him to the street. He spun in mid air and landed on his feet, "Damn! Those copies have way to much strength. How could he have copied himself so many times without draining his strength?"

"Practice!" Plasmus blasted him in the back. The other three landed on the ground and surrounded Danny, "Something wrong Daniel?" All four spoke at the same time.

Danny stood up, "I can take you!" He closed his eyes and his body flashed with white light. He opened his eyes and he was looking at himself, "Yes!" He looked down, "NO!" He and his copy were still connected at the waist.

Plasmus laughed, "Your never going to get that one. And I can do it so easily." Two more Plasmuses rose out of the ground, "See!" All of them held their hands out and they glowed red. They each fired a beam at Danny. Danny managed to pull himself together and phase through the ground. The beams exploded on contact with each other. Danny flew out of the street and into the sky. The Plasmuses laughed, "You can't run forever."

"I'm not running!" He pulled back his glove and reveled a green watch, "I'm just calling for backup!" He pressed a small button on the watch, "Now to deal with you!" Danny shot toward the group as they fired red beams at him. He dodged them and suddenly veered off course. He flew down the street, "Just got to buy some time." Danny stopped as five Plasmuses appeared in front of him. They smiled and all punched him at the same time. Danny fell to the ground, "This doesn't make any sense."

"Oh it makes lot of sense." The Plasmuses took aim, "Goodbye Daniel!" Before they could even fire, a large shockwave hit them in the back. As they fell, a black ghost wolf charged at them and blasted through them. He landed next to Danny and stood ready as the six others flew at them. He took a deep breath and howled. A green shockwave shot from his mouth and blasted the other Plasmuses back.

Danny stood up, "Thanks Wolf!"

"Your welcome!"

"You speak English?"

"Sister help!" Wolf's claws extended, "Fight!"

"Works for me!" Danny flew at the group of five as Wolf charged at the group of six. As they reach their targets, four more Plasmuses flew out of the ground behind them and grabbed their feet. They spun them around and Danny and Wolf slammed into each other. The group of Plasmuses surrounded the pair as they stood up, "How can he split himself so many times?" Wolf grumbled. Danny's hands glowed, "We have no choice but to fight!"

"DUCK!" Danny and Wolf dropped to the street as The Specter Speeder shot forward and rammed into the group of Plasmuses. The speeder stopped and Jazz jumped out, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Better late than never." The three stood ready as the Plasmuses stood up.

"So you have yourself a team now Daniel! We will continue this later!" All the Plasmuses laughed and ghosted through the street.

Danny stomped his foot on the ground, "This is getting ridiculous! He attacks, then runs."

"He is just trying to run you down." Jazz patted his shoulder, "We'll stop him. We just need to figure out his plan!"

Danny looked around and turned into Danny Fenton, "All I know is, that soon we will go on the offensive."

* * *

The Box Ghost held up a green glowing box, "I got the energy just as you wanted!"

Plasmus, the original smiled as he took it, "Very good! You have served me well." He handed the box to Technus, "Begin!" The bot nodded and flew to his machine. Plasmus turned to Walker, "Your ghost cops did their job well."

"Thank you Master Plasmus!"

"Ready!"

Plasmus chuckled and flew into the arch. He flashed with green and red energy and flew out as Danny Phantom. He laughed in Danny's voice, "Yes! Soon my master plan will be complete."

**

* * *

Author's note: Please review! It is the only way I know you like it.**


	7. Switch

Danny grabbed his backpack and walked to roof of his house. The fight with the many Plasmuses had only been a day ago and he was still on edge. But he had to get to school and try to be on time. Even with Burn working on the inside, Lancer was still on patrol. "Going Ghost!" Danny transformed and flew off. As he was halfway to school, he heard a cry for help. He stopped and looked around. A demon ghost was hovering over a kid in a trench coat and hat. Danny shot downward and landed behind the ghost, "Back off!" He slammed his palms together and fired a green ghost beam. It hit the ghost in the back and sent it flying. As it hit the ground, Danny pulled out his thermos from his backpack and opened it, "Bye!" The demon ghost was sucked into the thermos and Danny closed it. He walked over to the kid, "You alright?"

"I'm fine thanks to you."

"You sound familiar."

The kid stood up and tossed off his hat, "I would hope so!"

"WHAT?" Danny stepped back. He was looking at his human self.

"Ghost kid!" Danny turned in time to see another Danny Fenton behind him. A metal stick was shoved into his chest and it sparked with white energy. Danny yelled out as he returned to being human. He collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Danny slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head, "What hit me?" He stood up and had to stand still a minute. His head felt like it was swimming. He was on a roof somewhere in Amity Park's downtown district. He looked at the sky. The sun was setting, "Oh no! How long was I out?"

"Hours!"

Danny turned around and spotted a Danny Phantom standing on the other side of the roof. He had his hands behind his back, "You! What kind of trick is this?" The Danny laughed and tossed him the mirror that was behind his back. Danny caught it and looked at it. He threw onto the roof and it shattered, "What did you do to me?" He was in Plasmus's body.

The other Danny laughed, "We switched bodies you fool. Now I will be able to enter your father's lab without incident." Plasmus stretched his arms, "I almost miss being this young."

Danny's hand glowed red, "Don't get attached." He threw his hand out and fired a red beam. It slammed Plasmus off the roof and onto the street. Danny flew after him and landed near him, "Now give me my body!"

Plasmus stood up, "Oh please Danny!" He dropped to one knee and pretended to be hurt, "I called for help."

"Crap!" Danny was hit in the back by a green ghost beam. He hit the ground and rolled to his feet. Burn, Wolf, Valerie, and Jazz were standing a few feet away, "Guys wait!"

Burn's hands glowed green, "Save it!" Wolf jumped over Plasmus and landed on Danny. He tried to bit Danny's head, but he managed to move it before the teeth reached him. Danny ghosted through the street and flew into the sky, "Hold on!"

"We're here master!" Fright Knight dropped from the sky and landed behind the group of ghost fighters. Skulker shot out of the ground and tackled Wolf to the ground.

Jazz activated her armor, "Run Danny! We'll handle this."

Plasmus smiled, "Thanks! I will be back as soon as I can." He ghosted into the street.

"No!" Danny tried to follow, but Burn was quick to kick him in the chest. Danny backed away as Burn's hands glowed green, "Burn! Its me! Danny Phantom!"

Burn chuckled, "What kind of fool do you take me for? Now defend yourself!"

* * *

Plasmus flew out of the ground and landed in front of The Fenton House. Its ghost shield was up. He smirked as he turned human. He stepped through the shield and up to the front door. It was locked, "Damn! I knew there was something I forgot." He snapped his fingers and checked under the welcome mat, "Typical Jack!" He unlocked the door and walked in, "MOM! DAD!" Both ran up from the lab. 

"What is wrong?"

"Jazz and the others are fighting some powerful ghosts on the other side of town. I tried to help, but I was to weak."

Maddie Fenton patted him on the head, "Don't worry dear! Jack, the RV!" Both ran to the garage and drove off in The Fenton RV.

"She called me dear." Plasmus stood looking out the window a minute before slapping himself in the face, "Focus!" He turned into Danny Phantom and ghosted through the floor. He appeared in the lab, "Yes!" He pulled a small disk from his suit and walked to The Fenton Mainframe, "Soon all that you have invented will be useless." He inserted the disk and hit download. He looked around the lab, "Now while I wait." He went to a locker and pulled out several Fenton Grenades, "These things usually only work on ghosts, but with a slight modification." He planted them around the lab. He stopped in front of the tube Ember was sleeping in, "Ah, almost forgot about you. The demon ghosts will be angry if I don't finish you off." He placed a few unmodified grenades in the tube, "Done! When those fools come back, BOOM!" He laughed.

"What is with the evil laugh?" Tucker stepped into the lab.

Plasmus coughed, "Just thought it would be fun. You know!"

"Ok! You want to go play Doom or something?"

"Maybe later! I have something I have to do."

"Date with Sam. Not a problem." Tucker walked over to the mainframe, "You know I think it is totally cool you two finally hooked up." He stopped at the consol, "Why you downloading the whole system?"

Plasmus racked his mind for an answer he would by, "Dad told me to make a backup. Yeah back up!"

"Hey Danny!" Sam walked in, "Where were you? Lancer is on the warpath."

"I was fighting a ghost."

"All day!"

"Yeah!"

Tucker grabbed the disk as it popped out, "Your backup is done. I'll just put it into the safe for you."

"NO!" Plasmus grabbed it, "I'll put it away. Why don't you two head to the bowling alley. I'll meet you there."

"Are you alright?" Tucker looked at Danny more closely, "Your acting weird."

"What do you mean? I've just been under a lot of pressure." Plasmus was starting to get annoyed.

Sam walked over to Danny, "Are you sure your alright? I don't want you to miss our date tonight."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sam smirked, "But we didn't have one planed." Her hand shot for a Fenton Blaster Pistol on the desk. Plasmus was faster and blasted them both to the floor, "What did you with Danny?"

Plasmus chuckled as he grabbed a Fenton Fisher, "I just switched places with him for a few." He activated it and swung with it. The ghost line shot out and wrapped around the two. He pulled it tight and tossed them into The Ghost Portal door, "But that won't matter in a few. Your friends will soon finish Danny off. And when they comeback to celebrate, I win!"

* * *

Danny did his best to defend himself, but Burn was soon joined by Valerie and the two managed to push him back. Fright Knight and Skulker came to his aid only to help convince them that he was just Plasmus lying. Danny fell to the ground as Burn slammed his foot into his back, "Would you like to do the honors?" 

Valerie nodded and activated her wrist blaster, "It would be my pleasure."

"Guys wait! Its me! Its Danny Phantom!"

"Give it a rest ghosty!" Valerie's blaster glowed red. As she fired, Burn moved his foot and Danny rolled clear of the blast. Valerie looked at the ghost, "What you do that for?"

Burn responded by blasting her down with a ghost beam, "Our truce is over!" His glowed blue, "It is time!" He shot into the sky and out of sight.

Danny watched him go, "Great! He betrays me and saves me at the same time." Val blasts him in the back.

"I can defeat you without his help." Danny holds his hands up, but then flashes with red light. He turns back into Danny Phantom, "What?"

Danny looks at himself, "I'm me again!"

Fright Knight looks at Skulker, "He held out long enough. We should leave." Both ghosts disappeared into the street.

Jazz ran over to Danny, "Are you alright?"

"Now that I am in my own body, sore!"

"So who was that other Danny?"

"Plasmus! We have to get back!"

* * *

Plasmus turned back into himself as finished tying Sam and Tucker with rope, "Well it is time I go!" He shut off The Ghost Portal and tossed them into it, "They won't find you here." As he reached for the door control, he was hit by a red shockwave. He spun around, "So your awake!" 

Ember was standing with her guitar ready, "Time to rock!"

Plasmus laughed, "You can barely stand. You won't last more than a few seconds." Plasmus split into two, "I will destroy you before I go!"


	8. Lost

Danny and the others piled into Jazz's car and drove for the lab as fast as they could. Danny would have flown, but he had taken a beating and barely had the energy to stay Danny Phantom. Valerie flew ahead of them on her board, but stayed within sight. Danny patted Wolf on the back, "Forget it! You didn't know!" Wolf nodded slowly, but still looked ashamed.

"What do you think Vlad wants at the lab?"

"He could be after something or laying a trap. We have no real way on knowing."

Jazz sighed, "I just hope mom and dad are alright."

"Something tells me their fine." He tapped Jazz on the shoulder and pointed behind them. The Fenton RV was right behind them.

Jazz stopped the car and stepped out, "MOM!"

The RV stopped and Jack stuck his head out the driver side window, "Are you alright? Danny said you were fighting a ghost."

"That wasn't Danny! Its a ghost in disguise!"

"But how did it get past the ghost shield?"

"He must of had the codes or something. But that Danny is a fake."

"We need to get back." Jack ducked back into the RV and drove down the rode at high speed. Jazz jumped back into her car and followed.

* * *

It took only one finger blast from Plasmus to knock Ember down. She was up, but had little energy to fight. His copy flew at her and slammed his fist into her face. She impacted a lab table and it fell on top of her, "The others will be back soon, so good bye."

"Back off!" Burn shot out of the wall rammed his foot into Plasmus face. He fell into his copy and they merged. Burn picked the table up and tossed it away, "Sorry about being late."

"You can make it up to me later." Ember let Burn help her to her feet, "Look out!" She shoved him away as she fell down. A red beam blasted past.

Plasmus floated up, "I've grown tired of your interference."

Burn cracked his knuckles, "Bring it on old man!" Both ghost launched themselves at each other. Blows were exchanged several times between them, but it was clear Plasmus had the advantage. Each of his blows did more damage than Burn's.

While the ghosts fought, Sam managed to pull out her pocket knife and began to cut Tucker's ropes. After a minute, Tucker was able to break free. As he was about to help Sam, "I'll be fine! Go find those grenades." Tucker nodded and began to search the lab.

Plasmus ducked a punch and rammed a glowing fist into Burn's gut. He grabbed his neck and tossed him into the mainframe. As Burn started to ghost through it, Plasmus blasted him with a ghost beam. The computer exploded and Burn collapsed onto the floor, "Well that was fun!"

"So is this!" Tucker grabbed the unmodified grenades from the ghost tube. He tossed three of them and the exploded in front of Plasmus. The ghost hit the ground smoking. Tucker threw the last two. Plasmus managed to ghost through the floor before they exploded. Tucker gulped and looked around, "Where is he?"

* * *

As they reached The Fenton Home, Danny gathered his energy and turned transparent. He flew out of the car and into the house. He dropped into the lab as Tucker managed to find the last grenade, "Is everyone alright?"

Tucker nodded, "Fine now that I found these things."

Sam tossed the ropes off her, "Well that was hard."

Danny wiped his forehead and turned back into his human form, "Glad everyone is fine."

"For now!" Plasmus shot out of the floor and blasted both Danny and Tucker, "You will not spoil my victory." The grenades rolled allover the floor. He heard the door slam open upstairs, "Time for my escape." He held his hand out and blasted the arch of the ghost portal. It switched on, but Sam was still standing in it. The portal energy exploded around her.

"SAM!" Danny managed to get up and run for the portal. He reached her as the grenades started to beep.

Before they exploded, time stopped. Clockwork appeared in a flash of blue light, "Almost to late." He looked around, "We you have certainly gotten yourself in a real pickle here." He floated over to the ghost portal, "Your going to need a lesson in teamwork if you plan to walk out of this one." He pressed a few buttons on the side of the machine, "But I leave it to you to figure that out." He pressed the button on the top of his clock staff, "Time in!" He vanished.

The ghost portal shimmered and spun around quickly. The portal began to suck everything into it. Sam and Danny were pulled into it as the portal's power grew. The grenades rolled across the floor and were too pulled into it. Plasmus, Tucker, Ember and Burn grabbed a hold of an anchored table as the portal continued to draw things into it. Ember lost her grip and was pulled into it. Burn let go and followed her. Jack stepped into the lab and was immediately pulled by the portal. He flew towards it, but managed to grab the side of it. He reach around and smashed a few buttons. The portal stopped spinning and the doors closed as he pulled himself free. Plasmus flew towards the wall to escape, but Maddie jumped into the lab and activated a Fenton Thermos. Plasmus yelled out as he was drawn in and the lid slapped on. Jack looked around the destroyed lab, "What happened?"

Tucker sighed, "This could take awhile."

* * *

Burn flew through The Ghost Zone with Ember in his arms. The grenades had exploded and he had lost sight of Danny and Sam. He landed on a small chuck of rock and laid Ember on the ground, "Still with me."

"Yeah!" Ember sat herself up, "Damn Plasmus! We better lay low until him and the kid finish each other off. Neither one of us can take them right now." Burn nodded. Ember sighed, "Guess I'll have to take over the world later."

"Yeah!" Burn floated up, "I'm going to take a look around." He flew away.

* * *

"SAM! SAM!" Danny floated through the void looking behind each door and chunk of rock. So far he had little luck finding her. Danny sighed and sat down in midair, "Where could she be?"

"Where all new ghost arrivals go!"

Danny spun around and saw a ghost in a tattered gray robe and hood. He held a large scythe in a boney hand and only his glowing red eyes could be seen from his face. Danny backed away, "Are you The Grim Reaper!"

"Huh!" He looked at the scythe, "Oh no!" He chuckled in a childlike voice, "I'm on my way to costume party."

"Oh! Where do new ghosts go to?"

"Their taken to the check-in station. Its about an hour flight that way." He pointed to the west, "They usually keep couples together. They never break them up unless one of them fails.

"FAILS!"

"Yeah! The ghosts around here are pretty harsh to new arrivals. Few make it to be released to do as they pleased."

"What happens to the failures?"

"Turned into servants or cast into The Unspeakable Void."

"Let me guess! You can't talk about it."

"Yep! Well I got to go! If you hurry you should be able to help her. There are no rules, so a ghost can get help from almost anywhere." The ghost flew away.

Danny shot into The Ghost Zone, "Got to get to her before they figure out she isn't a ghost."

* * *

Danny Phantom stopped at a large flat floating island. A huge green coliseum stood atop of it. Ghosts of all sizes and colors flew into it. Danny didn't recognize any of the ghosts and landed near an entrance. A ghost squid was sitting behind a desk, "Yes!"

"Ah I'm new here and I was with a girl."

The squid only had one red eye and it narrowed as it looked at Danny, "Alright! Go down the hall and turn at the second right. All newbies are there. And good luck!"

Danny nodded and walked down the hall. It was dark and he heard moaning all around him. He walked down the tunnel on the right and came to a huge room. A lot of ghosts were either sitting on benches or walking about. There were human, animal, and a few he couldn't figure. He looked around and spotted Sam in the corner. She still looked human! Danny quickly made his way to her, "Sam!"

"Danny!" She jumped to her feet and hugged him, "I knew you would come."

"Are you alright?"

Sam nodded and sat back down, "What is going on here?"

"I wish I knew!"

A large walking bull ghost stepped in, "It is time!"


	9. Danny vs Burn

Danny, Sam, and the rest of the new ghosts were led by the bull ghost to the main area. A huge stone circle surrounded by bleachers. They were all filled with cheering ghosts. A blue ghost in a red suit floated to the center of the arena, "Ghosts, Ghouls, and any other form of undead. Welcome to The Ghost Arena. If you don't know me, my name is Red. Today we have a fresh batch of newbie ghosts. Lets see if they have what it takes to survive." He walked over to the group, "Lets see!" Red's eyes glowed green as he looked over each one, "Ah! You still have some color." He stopped in front of Sam, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were human."

Sam tried to smile, "Imagine that!"

Red chuckled, "You'll do!"

"I won't let her fight alone."

Red nodded at Danny, "As you wish!" He floated back toward the center and beckon them to step forward, "We have a couple tonight. So who will step up to challenge? Who will show us if these two have the right to exist here?" Several of the ghosts in the stands stood up. Red laughed, "We have many takers. Which to pick?"

"ME!" Burn dropped from the sky and landed next to Red, "There mine!"

Red stepped back, "Zaaz! It has been a long time sense you last fought here. Is there any objections?" The ghosts in the crowed mumbled for a bit and sat down. They started to chant Zaaz's name, "So be it!"

Burn floated up, "I, Burn will send these pathetic souls to The Unspeakable Void! I will rid us of the halfa." He pointed at Danny, "Danny Phantom!"

The crowed suddenly began to scream as eyes turned towards Danny. Red's eyes grew, "The ghost kid! The legendary half ghost! The bane of ghosts everywhere, Danny Phantom. This will be a night to remember. Burn do you require help?" Burn shook his head. Red nodded, "Then prepare! In five minutes we will see a legend die and one rise. Place your bets!" He walked over to Danny, "You just made my night."

"Whatever!"

Red chuckled, "You have five minutes to say your goodbyes."

Danny looked at Sam, "I'll handle this!" Danny stepped onto the arena and walked towards the center. Sam followed, but stopped at the edge. Danny and Burn stared at each other, "You don't have to do this."

"I do! With you gone, Ember will finally realize her dreams."

Red floated over them, "There are no rules during the fight. All you must do is stay in the arena. The fight is over when one of you can't fight." He flew higher, "FIGHT!"

Danny stood ready as Burn cracked his knuckles, "What happens if I win?"

Burn shrugged, "You and Sam walk out of this arena. But that won't be happening." He shot at Danny. Danny jumped over him and fired a ghost beam. Burn dodged and flew into the air, "Halberd!" A metal pole was thrown from the crowed and he caught it. It was made of white ghost metal with a glowing green blade on the end.

"This can't be fair!" Burn shot down and swung hard. Danny jumped to the side and flew up as Burn swung again, "Don't I get a weapon."

"Call for it!"

Danny looked around, "Spear!" A white pole with a green point was thrown at him. He caught it, "Nice!" Burn flew at him and Danny blocked his attack. Burn swung and attacked with both ends. Danny managed to block each one, but it was clear who was better with the weapons. They both swung and their weapons locked. Burn swung his arms and both weapons were pulled from their owners. Burn's fist sparked green and he hit Danny hard in the face. As Danny fell back, Burn flew up and dropped his foot into his chest. Danny fell down and impacted the ground. Burn chuckled and dropped downward. His intent was to ram his foot into Danny's head. Danny rolled out of the way and Burn's foot hit the ground. Danny shot up and rammed his fist into Burn's stomach. His other fist shot up and slammed into his face. Burn fell down. As he got up Danny lunged at him and rammed his knee into Burn's face. Burn rolled across the arena, "Still so confident? Call it off!"

Burn stood up, "Nice ghost boy!" Burn clenched his fists, "But not nice enough!" He let out his ghost wail.

Danny crouched down, "You forget I showed you how to do that." Danny countered with his own. Both shockwaves impacted with each other. Both ghost continued their assaults attempting to outlast the other. After almost a minute, Burn dropped to one knee. Danny uped the attack. As his shockwave over took Burn's, a hand shot out of the ground. Danny stopped his attack. Burn's gave out before it hit. The hand belonged to another Burn who flew out of the ground and carried him up. Burn laughed and spun around he threw Danny at the other Burn. He clasped his hands together and slammed them onto Danny's head. The ghost kid hit the ground. Burn's copy rejoined him and Burn stomped his foot onto Danny's chest.

"This is the end! You taught me well. Luckily you are a very bad learner." He held his hand up and a green orb formed, "I'll do you a favor. I'll knock you out before your tossed into The Void!"

"Get off!" A pair of green ghost beams blasted Burn in the chest and sent him flying. Both Danny and Burn looked up to see Sam looking at her hands, "How did I do that?"

"The explosion!" Danny stood up, "Your like me now!"

Burn shook his head and got to his feet, "Great! Like two wasn't enough."

Danny ran over to Sam, "How do you feel?"

"A little weird." A ghost ring appeared around her waist and she flashed with white light. Her hair had changed to white and her eyes green, "Danny?"

"Sam!"

Burn sighed, "Oh for the love of." He fired a ghost beam at the pair. Sam spotted it and shoved her and Danny out of the way, "Lets get on with this." He split into two, "I can take you both on!"

"I can help!"

"But Sam!"

She stepped past him, "Your more powerful than him when he is split. I can distract the other half."

Danny sighed, "Alright! But be careful."

"I will!"

Both Burns flew at them. Sam ran away from Danny and fired a ghost ray. She missed, but one of the Burns flew after her. Danny charged forward to meet the other. They got into a fist fight, but after an exchange of blows, Danny managed to hit him twice and grab his coat, "Give up!"

Burn chuckled, "How about you?" He singled with his head. The other Burn had caught Sam and had her in a headlock, "Surrender and I will consider letting the girl go."

"How about Danny kicks your but?" Sam concentrated and went intangible. She dropped into the ground and Burn lost his grip.

Danny smiled and threw Burn into himself. Danny spun around and fired a ghost beam at them. The impact shot merged the two and sent him rolling across the arena. Danny made his arm in tangible and reached into the ground, "Come on!" He pulled Sam out of the ground, "Nice move!"

"Thanks! Now lets get him!"

Burn laid on the ground, "I've failed!"

Red flew over the arena, "Come on! Lets give our champion a cheer. We can't let those half ghosts make fools out of us." The crowd erupted with shouts. Burn slowly sat up. Red floated to him, "Do you wish to call for help?"

"No!" Burn stood up, "I can take them."

"BURN! BURN! BURN!"

Burn's fire like hair grew in intensity, "I feel great!" He looked at his hands, "Powerful! But how?" He looked around at the crowd, "When I absorbed Ember's energy. I must have gotten her powers." He smiled and turned towards the halfas, "This fight just got more interesting." He ran his hand through his hair and a blue fireball formed in it, "Time to live up to my name."

Danny gulped, "Oh great! Any ideas?"

"Run!"

Burn threw the fireball at them. It hit the ground and a wall of blue fire rose up, "I won't need The Void. I will just burn you to ashes."

Danny grabbed Sam's hand and flew up, "Well Tucker isn't here to sing. So I've got nothing."

Sam grabbed onto Danny's neck, "If he can't hear it, he won't gain anymore power."

"I doubt he is going to hold still and let me hit him with my wail."

Sam bit her lip, "I can get him to stay still."

"How?"

"He is still crazy about Ember. He listened to me the last time."

"I doubt he is in a talking mood. But if you think it will work. You set him up and I'll get into position." Danny and Sam landed on the ground as the fire died down, "Lets just hope he doesn't fry us first." Sam fired a ghost beam as Danny shot at Burn.

"Your power is nothing compared to mine." Burn summoned a small energy wall and blocked the blast. Danny got close and tried to punch. Burn grabbed his fist and flung him to the ground. Burn's hair flamed up and some of it shot into his hands. He thrusted his hands out and fire shot from them. Danny crawled clear. Sam fired another shot, but Burn just ducked it. He shot forward and kicked Danny to the ground, "With this, I will be a legend."

"I thought this was about Ember."

Burn raised an eyebrow, "You speak out of line." He turned towards Sam, "I've been very generous with you. I suggest you stand down."

"I won't! Your starting to sound like Plasmus! I once thought you actually fought for something worth fighting for. Even if it was for that girl."

Burn held his hand up, "During this fight, I have come to a conclusion. I need to start doing things for myself." Danny looked up as Burn started to form and energy sphere. He jumped to his feet and let loose his wail. Burn covered his ears as it hit him, "NO! My power!" His hair died down to its normal length. Sam slammed her palms together and fired a ghost beam. It hit Burn square in the jaw and sent him to the ground. Danny flew up while keeping his wail going and rammed his feet into Burn's chest. The ghost cried out and passed out.

Danny stopped his wail, "Finally." He fell down.

Sam ran to him, "We won!"

Red chuckled, "I think not!" He snapped his fingers and a red door appeared in front of them, "You lose!" The door opened. A purple vortex was behind it. A strong energy force kicked in and the vortex started to pull them it. Danny snapped awake and grabbed Sam's arm. He flung her past the doorway so she was behind it. He and Burn were pulled in. The door slammed shut. Red flew higher into the air, "Danny Phantom is no more. He is lost in The Unspeakable Void."


	10. The Void

Danny opened his eyes and found himself lying on a grassy ground. Above him the sky was just a spinning purple vortex. He rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up. He was in a small clearing in the middle of a forest. There was no wind and no sounds outside his breathing. He looked around and spotted Burn lying on the ground face-up. He was still out cold, "So this is The Unspeakable Void!" He shrugged, "I fail to see the big deal." He tried to fly, but he didn't even leave the ground. He held out his hand to fire a ghost beam, but nothing, "My powers!" He looked at his outfit. He was still Danny Phantom, "Well now what?" He heard a rustling in the forest and a loud stepping sound, "Great!" He turned to run, but stopped as he neared the trees, "Why me?" Danny turned around and ran at Burn. He dropped down and shook the ghost, "Wake up!" The sounds were getting closer. Danny slapped him across the face, "WAKE UP!"

Burn's eyes opened and he blinked a few times, "Phantom?" He sat up, "What happened?"

Danny pulled him to his feet, "Talk later!" As he pulled him away from the sounds, a large tail with a stinger at the tip shot out of the trees and hit the ground in front of them. Danny stepped back as a green ghost stepped into the clearing. Standing seven foot tall, the ghost looked like a human insect. His left hand was a large pincer and his right hand was clawed. His mouth was lined with fangs and his eyes were red glowing points. His tail was attached to his back and the tail rose up and hung above his head. Danny sighed, "Should have brought The Fenton Bug Spray."

The large ghost smiled, "Fresh ectoplasm!" The ground shook again and another ghost stepped out of the forest behind them. This one was eight foot tall, had a hairy body and six arms. Each of its hands ended in glowing red claws. Its mouth had bug like mandibles and eight glowing eyes. The ghost with the tail chuckled, "Before we eat you, I will explain your situation. It is the least I can do!"

"Thanks!"

"I'm Skorp! And my friend over their is Fang! We are the rulers of this realm. Well I am." He waved his clawed hand around, "As you know, ghost powers don't work here. And unlike The Ghost Zone, we do not get rejuvenated by the forces of the realm. So we must consume the ectoplasm of other ghosts to survive." He licked his lips with a long black tongue, "As you can see, we have taken on more bug like features. It is evolution's way of making sure we are the strongest ghosts here." Skorp's tail started to quiver, "So now you know. Goodbye!" The tail shot forward. Danny shoved Burn away from him and dove clear. The tail hit the ground, "I love it when my pray fight." Fang stepped forward and tired to grab them. Danny rolled away and Burn managed to jump to his feet. Both ghosts took off running into the forest. Skorp chuckled, "Oh good! I haven't hunted in a long time."

* * *

Sam stepped back as Red floated towards her, "So what to do with you? Audience?"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Red laughed and floated higher, "Who wishes to fight this one?" The crowd roared with volunteers. Red thought a moment, "How about I fight this one?" The crowed cheered their approval. Red landed on the ground, "Your days are numbered."

Sam backed away, "Please!"

Red laughed, "No one is going to help you." He flexed his hands and red claws appeared, "Your mine!" As he readied for his attack, loud music filled the arena. All the ghosts had to cover their ears as Ember dropped from the sky and landed on the edge of the arena, "YOU!"

Ember stopped playing her guitar, "Burn got rid of Danny Phantom! It is only fitting that I get rid of his girlfriend."

Red straightened his tie as his claws retracted, "If you wish!" He flew up, "FIGHT!"

Sam gulped as Ember glared at her, "Maybe I should have stuck with Red!"

* * *

Danny and Burn jumped over a small ditch and climbed up a couple of rock formations. The two ghosts jumped down into the forest and ran for several more minutes. They spotted a small rock outcropping and ducked under a ledge. They found a cave and ran down it. The cave turned out to be a tunnel and they ran out. They found themselves in front of a large green lake. They looked around and dropped into a ditch. Danny sat down, "Damn! I wonder if we lost them." Burn shot him a look and Danny nodded, "Yeah! I didn't think so."

"Why save me?"

"You have no idea how many times I asked myself that as we were running." Danny ran his hand through his white hair, "I figure your only trying to kill me because of Ember."

"You'd be right. To be perfectly honest, I couldn't care less about your world or your life."

Danny looked around, "So why do you follow her? She doesn't seem to care about you."

"You noticed that too." Burn sighed and sat down, "Its a long story and not one I really care to tell."

"You have anything better to do? And besides, you tell me, I will answer any question you ask."

Burn laughed, "Well since we're doomed anyway." Burn leaned against the ground, "I met her just as she entered The Ghost Zone. I had been possessed by a Demon Ghost for almost thirty years. Funny, I didn't age a day. I made an agreement with The Demon Ghost. I allow it to fight in the arena, I'm allowed to do as I please. I heard he playing quietly as I was walking by. She was quiet, kind of scared, and didn't seem to fully know what was going on. There was something about the music that I liked. So I stopped and listened until she was taken to the arena." Burn stopped and rubbed his eyes, "She was scheduled to fight this big ghost who loved to break ghosts in half. It took a full two seconds before she started losing. I stepped in and saved her."

"So that is how it got started." Burn nodded. Danny shook his head, "Weird!"

"You asked! So why do you fight ghosts?"

"I just want to help people."

"Why?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "It just feels right." They heard a stomping sound. Both ghosts stood up, "Great! More running!"

* * *

Ember slowly approached Sam as she slow stepped back. Her feet reached the edge, "Ember! I know that I have ruined your plans three times, but I am sure we can talk this out."

The ghost laughed, "Spare me! You and your boyfriend have ruined my plans for the last time. Once I take you out, your world is mine!" Ember strummed her fingers across her guitar strings, "NOW!" Ember flew into the sky as a white cylinder shaped object flew out of the sky.

Sam recognized it, "The Specter Speeder!" Tucker waved at her from behind the controls and parked the vehicle in the center of the arena. Ember grabbed The Void's door and pulled it towards the speeder. Tucker activated The Ghost Shield and a green dome covered them. Red and the other ghosts attacked it, but did little to the shield. Sam looked at Ember, "Your helping me?"

"Don't get all mushy. I need your help getting Burn out of there. He is the only ghost in this zone I can stand to work with."

"Right!" Sam smiled to herself and walked to the speeder's door.

Tucker opened it and stepped out, "Sam? Is that you?"

A ring appeared above Sam's head and floated down. She turned back to normal, "Yeah! More or less."

Tucker nodded, "We need to get you and Danny back home. Your parents are there and they aren't to happy. Especially when they found out you were sucked into The Ghost Zone. I got Ember's message just as Danny's parents and your parents started yelling." He waved at Ember, but all he got back was a scowl. He chuckled, "Well! What is the plan?"

Sam pulled out a small metal panel from the skin of the speeder and pulled out a Fenton Rope on a pulley, "You tie this to me and I dive in."

Tucker glanced at Ember, "What happens if she decides to cut the rope and trap both you and Danny there. I don't see her helping just because of her manager."

Ember cursed under her breath and grabbed the rope and tied it around her, "I'll go! This way you can trap me in there. Which you won't."

"She has a point!"

Sam grabbed a pair of Fenton Ghost Pistols from the speeder, "Take these! Both Burn and Danny were pretty drained when they were sucked in."

Ember nodded and took them, "Just don't lose grip on the rope."

* * *

Danny and Burn stood at the shore of the lake as they tried to spot the other ghosts, "I can't see them!"

Danny gulped, "They're toying with us. They know we're helpless." Fang lunged out of the forest and landed in front of them. His left arms smacked Burn into the lake and his right arms grabbed Danny. He lifted him up and tossed him into a tree. Danny bounced off it and landed on the ground.

Skorp stepped forward and grabbed the fallen Danny by the neck with his clawed hand, "Feeding time!"

"Not today!" Danny's had grabbed a handful of mud and he shoved it into Skorp's mouth. The ghost tossed him down and tried to remove the mud with his tongue and hand. Fang rushed at him, but Burn jumped out of the lake and tackled him in the back. Burn helped Danny up and they ran into the forest.

Skorp roared, "I will chew them up and spit them out." He and Fang ran after them.

Danny and Burn stopped running as they tried to figure out what next. The decided to run left, but both of them heard guitar playing. Danny tapped Burn's shoulder, "There!" A glowing white rope was dangling from the vortex in the sky. Both of them took off in that direction. They ran into the clearing and Danny backed off, "Ember!"

The ghost girl was sitting on the ground, "Phantom!" She stood up, "Are you coming?"

"Why are you helping me?" Ember glanced at Burn and them back to him, "Oh!"

Ember tossed each of them a blaster, "Lets go!" Both Danny and Burn grabbed the rope and Ember tugged on it. They slowly rose into the air. Skorp and Fang bursted into the clearing, "Friends of yours?"

Burn fired on them with his blaster, "Yeah! Old poker buddies."

"We need to go faster!" Danny fired his blaster. Skorp and Fang roared as they entered the vortex. The pull of the vortex was powerful, but it wasn't long until they were pulled into The Ghost Zone. Sam slammed the door shut as the trio landed on the ground. Danny stood up and wiped his forehead, "That was fun!" He turned towards Sam, "Miss me?"

"Danny!" She ran at him. Danny turned into his human form as she reached him. They hugged. Their eyes met for a moment and then they kissed. It lasted almost a minute before they broke apart with red faces. Tucker and the two ghosts turned their heads.

Danny rubbed his neck, "We better get going."

"Yeah! That shield won't last forever." They all piled into the speeder and flew off. The ghosts in the arena screamed after them, but didn't follow.

* * *

The speeder stopped at a stone path that floated through the Zone. Ember stepped out, "Well that was fun! Lets go Burn!"

Burn stood at the doorway to the speeder and looked back at Danny, "No!"

"What?"

Burn looked at her, "I have sacrificed so much for you and you don't even acknowledge it. I've grown tired of you using me like a pawn." He closed the door, "I'll help you take down Plasmus's little gang. Then I'm gone!"

Danny held out his hand, "Fair enough!" Burn shook it! Danny smiled, "Lets go home Tuck!"

"You got it!"


	11. Assault

Danny and Sam sat in the back of The Fenton Speeder as Tucker and Burn sat upfront. They were floating in The Ghost Zone while Danny and Sam figured out the best way to handle their parents. "Your move!" Tucker and Burn had been playing chess for the better part of an hour as they waited.

Burn drummed his fingers on the board, "How long are we going to wait?" He moved his knight.

Tucker shrugged as he moved his rook, "Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

Sam paced back and forth as Danny laid himself out on the small couch, "What are we going to do?"

Danny shrugged, "I have no idea."

"I might have to move. My parents will forbid me from seeing you."

"Well there is little your parents can do to stop us from seeing each other, but I don't like the moving idea." Danny sat up, "We could say we were hiding from a ghost and accidentally got sucked into The Fenton Portal."

"Yeah! That'll prove to my folks its safe here. Or with you." Sam sat down next to him, "What are we going to do?"

Danny put his arm around her, "We'll think of something." Danny thought for a few minutes, "I got it!"

"What?"

"We could stand up to our parents together. Show them that we can take care of ourselves and want to be together."

"Do you really think that will work?"

"No! But its all I got."

Sam sighed, "Why not!"

Danny nodded and hit the comlink switch, "We're ready!" The speeder took off.

* * *

Fright Knight sharpened his sword as the other ghosts prepared their weapons. Without Plasmus, The Demon Ghost refused to help them, but that wasn't a problem. Fright Knight spun his sword a few times before returning it to its sheath. They had retreated to a large warehouse at the edge of town. Walker was running his troops through combat drills. Johnny was tuning his motorcycle. Skulker and Technus were working on a joint battle suit. They were taking a queue from Danny and Burn and trying a combo attack. Fright Knight nodded as he passed by each one, "We will storm The Fenton Home and take back out master. Then we will crush the entire family." The ghosts cheered and got back to work.

* * *

The Fenton Speeder flew through The Fenton Portal and parked in the lab. The door opened and Burn flew out invisible. He looked around and appeared, "Clear!" The trio stepped out of the speeder slowly. They heard footsteps on the stairs. Burn chuckled, "Good luck!" He phased through the ceiling.

"Yeah! Good luck!" Tucker ducked behind a lab table.

Danny and Sam held hands and walked up as their parents walked into the lab, "Hi!"

They stood in silence as both pairs of parents looked to one another to see who would talk first. Maddie stepped towards them, "Are you two alright?" Both nodded.

"YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" Sam's mom grabbed her free hand, "Your coming with us right now."

"No I'm not!" Sam pulled free, "I want to stay here."

"Sam, listen to your mother. This place isn't safe. Our house was torn down."

"More like blown down!" Everyone glared at Danny. He tugged on the collar of his shirt, "I'll be quiet."

Sam shook her head, "Look! I really like it here. My friends, my school, and my life. I know it isn't the safest place on Earth, but I don't want to leave."

Sam's mother sighed, "Honey! We are only think about what is best for you."

"I know! But I know what is best for me is to stay here."

"I guess we could stay at a hotel for a few days to think things over." Sam's dad patted Sam on the head, "No sense in jumping to conclusions."

"Thanks Dad!"

Jazz jumped down the stairs, "I hate to interrupt, but we have a problem." She ran to The Fenton Computer, "Several ghost signals are headed this way."

"No doubt trying to free their friend." Jack picked up the thermos in which Plasmus was captured, "I'll put this in the vault."

"And I'll grab the weapons." All the Fentons except Danny ran out of the lab.

Danny chuckled, "And we'll go hide in the Fenton Ghost Closet." Sam's parents nodded and went off to help The Fentons. Danny tossed Sam a hazmat suit like his, "You might want this."

"Thanks!" Danny turned into Danny Phantom and flew upstairs.

* * *

Danny flew onto the roof. Burn, Wolf, and his sister were waiting for him, "Ok whats the plan?"

Burn shrugged, "We fight! What more is there?" Wolf nodded in agreement.

Jazz sighed, "Valerie is on the way. And outside of that, there is really little we can do."

Danny gulped and pointed into the sky, "I have a feeling it won't be enough."

* * *

Fright Knight sat on his black ghost horse as the other ghosts floated around him, "Today is the day we finally destroy that ghost boy. ATTACK!"

* * *

The ghost shield went up, but not until Danny and his crew flew clear. The ghost cops were the first to attack. Jazz activated her armor and activated her jet pack, "I made modifications." Danny gave her a thumbs up. Jazz landed on the ground and readied to support them. Wolf couldn't fly, but could jump high and stood on a nearby roof top. Burn floated ready to fight, but he didn't look well.

"You don't look to well."

Burn waved Danny off, "Every ghost has a purpose. A reason to exist. I just left mine. It will take me awhile to adjust. I'll be fine!"

"Alright! The others can handle The Ghost Cops. You and I will take on the leaders."

"Sounds fine with me!"

Danny's hands glowed green, "ATTACK!"

* * *

Johnny 13 dropped from the sky and drove at Jazz, "Shadow!" His black shadow shot out from under him and flew at her. Before it reached her, Valerie flew out of the sky and blasted it with he plasma cannon. The Shadow cried out and returned to Johnny, "You want to race?" Johnny drove off with Valerie in pursuit. There were only ten cop ghosts and they shot past Danny and Burn. Jazz threw out her left arm a small blaster popped out. She fired three shots. Two of them hit and the ghosts fell to the ground. The remaining eight flew at her. Wolf jumped from the roof and landed in front of her. He let loose his ghost howl and a green shockwave shot from his mouth. It blasted the ghosts back into the ghost shield.

"Thanks!" Wolf nodded and jumped back to the roof.

Walker flew at the two ghosts approaching him. He tossed red beams of energy which Danny and Burn dodged. Both ghosts shot green beams at him and knocked him out of the air. Walker stopped himself from hitting the ground, "You two are in going to be in a world of hurt."

"Not today!" A blue vortex grabbed him and he was sucked into The Fenton Thermos. Sam was sitting on top of a car. She was in her ghost form, "Your clear!"

"Thanks Sam!" Danny turned back to The Fright Knight, "Your next!"

The knight laughed, "Please! You have forgotten about my two other warriors." The cloude above them parted and a large object floated down. It was a robot over ten feet tall. Black metal with glowing green gems around its body. The face of the bot was Skulker.

"I am Skulltech! Your fates have been sealed." His voice was a combo of Skulker and Technus.

Danny gulped, "Great! My future all over again."

"How tough could he be?" Burn shot at the bot. Skulltech slapped him down. Burn fell to the ground, "That tough!"

Danny dodged a plasma shot. Skulltech laughed and twin ghost blasters appeared on his arms, "I was going to display your head on my mantel, but now I just want to destroy you." Danny shot towards the ground. A metal tentacle with a claw on the end shot out of Skulltech's back and flew at Danny. It grasped Danny's leg and it lifted him up so his eyes met with the bot, "No fusion for you." He flung Danny onto a roof, "Your mine!"

* * *

Burn slowly stood up, "That hurt!" He flew up, but a red fist blasted him down.

Ember walked out from behind a building, "You think you could abandon me and get away with it?"

"Burn!" Jazz trained her blaster on the ghost.

"I'll handle this!" Burn stood on his feet, "It's time I settled this." Burn's fists crackled with energy, "Bring it!"

Ember readied her guitar, "Done!"

* * *

Wolf lunged at Skulltech. A green shield appeared around him. Wolf hit it before he could use his claws. He fell to the roof, but quickly rolled to his feet. Jazz flew up and landed on the roof. Danny stood up, "We have you surrounded."

Skulltech laughed, "You can't beat the ultimate ghost hunting machine." Four metal tentacles popped out of his back, "I will crush you all."

Danny crotched down, "Lets get him guys!" Danny and the others attacked.


	12. All Out Brawl

Fright Knight floated in the sky as Skulltech readied to attack, "He will at least hold the brats off until I free the master." He glanced at Ember and Burn, "Her help is unexpected, but welcomed." He watched as Sam flew up behind Skulltech, "She won't change anything." He turned invisible and flew at The Fenton House.

* * *

Skulltech laughed, "Come on! I'll let you attack first."

"All together!" All of them charged at the ghost. Wolf used his claws to cut into the shield and jump at Skulltech. Two of the metal claws shot forward and slapped him down. As Danny reached the shield, he started to turn human. Skulltech's eyes flashed green and fired a pair of beams that hit him in the chest. Jazz flew through the shield and a green glowing blade appeared on each of her arms. The remaining tentacles grabbed her arms and tossed her off the roof. Sam threw a ghost beam at him, but it bounced off.

"That was pathetic!" Skulltech turned and blasted her with a shot from his arm blaster.

Jazz caught Sam as she fell, "You ok!"

"Fine!" Sam flew into the sky, "I can do this!"

Danny shook his head as he stood up, "There has to be a weak point." He snapped his fingers, "Wolf!" The ghost wolf jumped at him and landed next to him, "Get Tucker!" Wolf nodded and phased through the roof.

"Not this time!" Skulltech's tentacles phased into the roof and wrapped around Wolf. He pulled him out and held him in the air, "No hacking this time!" Green energy shot through the tentacles and electrocuted Wolf. He cried out and went limp. Skulltech dropped him, "Next!"

* * *

Fright Knight appeared outside the ghost shield, "Now to get through this!" He pulled out his sword, "FOR THE MASTER!" He slammed the sword into the shield and energy sparked around it. He sliced himself a hole and flew through. The shield closed up behind him. He chuckled and flew through the wall. He found himself in the living room, "Now where would they hide him?"

"You will never get to the vault!" Jack ran into the living room with a Fenton Blaster. He fired, but the knight ducked it. Jack fired again. The knight blocked with his sword and rushed Jack.

Maddie jumped out from behind Jack with a small metal tube, "Back off!" She twist the tube and a green blade appeared from the tube. She blocked The Fright Knight's sword strike. The two clashed blades for several moments before Jack got a clean shot. Fright Knight stepped to the side to avoid the blast and blocked a strike from Maddie. He forced her blade down and threw his hand out towards jack. A purple bolt fired from his hand and knocked the blaster from his grasp.

Jack grabbed The Fenton Gloves that he had stuck in his belt, "So you want try fisticuffs!" He rushed at the knight.

"I haven't the time for this." Fright Knight phased and fell through the floor. He then busted a hole through the floor. He shot through it as Jack fell into it. Maddie dropped her sword and grabbed his arm. The Fright Knight flew up the stairs, "Where is that vault?" A white net shot down the hall and pinned him to the wall. Sam's dad was standing tall with The Fenton Net Launcher. Fright Knight sighed, "Everyone is in the act." He tore free from the net, "Die Naive!" He flew at the man with his sword ready. As he flew by a door, a green beam shot through it and blasted him through another door. Sam's mother held a blaster. Fright Knight shook his head, "This is annoying!"

* * *

Ember drummed her fingers on her guitar strings, "You will pay!"

"Forgive me for not being a mindless fan." Burn held his hand up. It sparked with energy, "Everything I have done thus far was for you. What do I have to do to get you to understand that?"

"Your just like all men. You say your with me, then leave me after you get what you want."

Burn sighed and dropped his hand, "Have you given me any reason to stay? And what have I gained from any of this. I gave up my normal life. I have done everything in my power to make you happy. Even if I didn't agree with it." He dropped to one knee, "I won't fight you Ember. If you want to finish me off, just get on with it." He dropped his head.

Ember walked over and raised her guitar up, "Fine!"

* * *

Danny slammed his fists together and fired a ghost beam. Skulltech's shield stopped the attack, "What do I have to do to stop you?"

"There is nothing you can do!" Skulltech swung his arm around and fired. Danny jumped to the side. Two of the tentacles shot out. Danny rolled away as the slammed into the roof. Danny jumped into the air and fired several beams onto the roof. It cracked and collapsed. Skulltech activated his foot thrusters, "Nice try!" He shot at Danny and dropped his shield as he rammed his fist into his gut. As Danny fell, the bot slammed his fist into his back. Danny hit the roof hard.

"Danny!" Sam flew at Skulltech and rammed her foot into Skulltech's back. He barely noticed it.

The tentacles wrapped around her and Skulltech's head turned around, "Hi!" The tentacles started to squeeze. Sam tried to phase, but couldn't.

Jazz flew at the bot and fired her blasters. The beams cut into the tentacles and Sam dropped to the roof. Skulltech laughed as the stumps of the tentacles retracted into his body and shot back out repaired, "You have only delayed your destruction a few seconds." His body turned so his head was facing forward again. A green orb on his chest glowed and a large beam shot from it. Jazz dropped in time to avoid it. As she was distracted, the tentacles grabbed her and pinned her to the roof. Skulltech aimed his arm blaster, "I won't miss again."

"Get off my sister!" Danny jumped into the air.

Skulltech activated his shield and Danny was knocked back, "I will destroy you last. I wouldn't want you to miss watching me finish your friends." As he fired, Wolf jumped into the shield and dug his claws into the bot's chest. Skulltech yelled out as Wolf dug into the metal body, "Damn wolf!" He tried to slam his fists into Wolf, but he jumped clear and Skulltech's fist impacted each other. Wolf dropped to the roof and let loose his howl. The green wave hit Skulltech and his shield started to fade, "The noise!"

Danny shot into the air and rammed his feet into Skulltech's chest. The bot fell off the roof and hit the ground below. He brought his hands up above his head and threw them forward. A large green ghost beam fired out and exploded on impact with the bot. Danny landed on the roof and sat down, "That was hard!"

Sam walked up next to him, "I don't think he is done!"

Skulltech pulled himself up and the tentacles reach out to a parked car. They pulled the car next to the bot and he absorbed it. All the battle damage on the bot healed. Skulltech looked up at Danny, "You won't hit me that hard again!"

Danny gulped as he stood up, "Don't think we could call a time out." He and Sam flew into the sky as Skulltech flew at them.

* * *

Burn braced himself for the impact. The guitar came down, but it hit the street next to him. Burn opened his eyes as Ember sat down in front of him, "Why?"

"Why what?"

Ember slapped him, "Why do you care? What is it that you want from me?"

Burn rubbed the place where she had hit him, "I love you alright!"

Ember's jaw dropped, "What?"

Burn rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah! Ever sense I met you."

"I had no idea!"

Burn stood up, "I better go! The kid might need me."

"Wait!" Ember stood up. She looked at Burn for a few moments before she quickly kissed him, "We need to talk later!"

Burn nodded, "Sure!" Burn shot into the air.

* * *

Fright Knight knocked Sam's parents into a closet and shut it, "That should hold them until I free the master."

"Not so fast!" Jack shot down the hallway and tackled the knight down.

Fright Knight tossed Jack off him and stood up, "You again!"

"Freeze!" Maddie aimed The Fenton Portable Portal at him.

Fright Knight roared and a purple shockwave shot out from him and knocked both Fentons down, "You will not stop me from my quest. I will crush the lot of you."

* * *

Danny and Sam dodged blasts from Skulltech as they flew higher into the sky. Skulltech laughed, "Dodge all you want. Sooner or later you will tire."

"Hey ugly!" The Fenton Speeder crashed into his back. Tucker jumped out as the speeder exploded. Danny quickly caught him as Skulltech fell to the ground burning, "Think your dad will kill me for wrecking the speeder."

"Nah! He'll just build another." Danny floated down and set Tucker down on a roof.

"Danny!"

Danny looked over and saw Skulltech absorbing more metal to repair himself, "What do we have to do?"

"There is nothing you can do!" Skulltech had grown to twenty feet in height, "No matter how many times you hit me, I will rebuild stronger than before." His shield activated, "Now to finish this!" He aimed his blasters, but a wall of blue fire flowed around the shield.

"Need backup!" Burn flew over the bot.

"Good timing!" Danny flew into the air, "Lets do this!" Danny went transparent and entered Burn's body. A ring appeared around Burn's body.

"Not this time!" Skulltech flew out of the fire and shot both of his arm blasters as the ghost.

Sam shot into the air and blocked the shot. She cried out and was blasted in the air. She was caught by a strong arm, "Specter!"

The ghost smiled, "Thanks!" He floated down and laid Sam down behind a building, "Rest! I'll be back in a few." He flew into the air, "Alright Skulltech! Round two!"


	13. One Week

Skulltech scanned Specter with his sensors, "You must be joking. Your power isn't enough to break my shield." Specter shot into the air and flew at Skulltech with his foot ready to hit. The bot chuckled and crossed his arms. He would let the fool injure himself. If he turned human, he would be easy to crush. A small ghost ring appeared around Specter's foot and he impacted the shield. He shot right through it as the ring flew up his body, "What?" Specter's foot hit Skulltech in the face and sent the bot into the side of The Ghost Shield around the house. The two shields sparked and shut down. Specter flew back as Skulltech stood up, "You turned human as you entered the shield and back as you cleared it."

"Double the I.Q. Double the ingenuity." Specter cracked his knuckles, "Hey! I am smarter like this."

"Then out smart this!" Skulltech's tentacles shot at him. Specter phased, but so did Skulltech's tentacles, "Nice try!" Even phased, the tentacles shot through Specter.

Specter chuckled, "That tickles!" Blue fireballs appeared in his hands and he slammed them together. A blast of fire shot from them and into Skulltech's eyes. He roared as he quickly tried to rub the ghost fire away from his eyes. Specter took in a deep breath. He let out a huge ghost wail. The shockwave ripped into the bot and several of his parts exploded. The bot fell to the ground as Skulker and Technus pulled themselves free of it. Jazz appeared and trapped them in The Fenton Thermos. Specter floated down and landed next to her, "Good timing!"

"Hey! If I can't fight the big battles, I might as well mop up." Specter patted her shoulder. They heard yelling from the house, "MOM! DAD!"

"Wait five minutes and then come in!" Specter flew into the house.

* * *

Fright Knight busted past The Fentons and reached the vault. It was easy to cut into the lock and rip the door open. The thermos that held Plasmus was sitting on a table in the middle of the vault, "Master!" He grabbed it.

"Hey Knighty!" Specter shot into the vault.

"Too late!" Fright Knight released the top. Both he and Specter froze as a dark laughing filled the vault as Plasmus rose out of the thermos. Fright Knight bowed, "My Lord!"

Plasmus glared at Specter, "Afraid to face me alone Daniel? Need the help of a lovesick ghost to fight me."

Specter chuckled, "No! He doesn't! This started with you and the kid. And it will end as such."

"Really!" Plasmus landed on the floor, "Then tell me!"

"One week! Your team of five against his. We settle this once and for all."

Plasmus rubbed his chin, "And what is at stake?"

"The losing team is banished to the deepest parts of The Ghost Zone! Plus grant the winning side a favor. If we win, you and your cronies agree to leave my family and friends out of the fight."

"And if I win, you have your girlfriend hypnotize Maddie so she will be mine."

"Done!" Both Specter and Plasmus shook hands, "One week then!"

"One week!" Plasmus and Fright Knight flew out of the house.

* * *

"I can't believe you agreed to this" It had been over an hour since the deal was made and Danny still couldn't believe what had happened.

"Actually we agreed to it. Specter is the combo of my mind and yours." Burn was sitting on the couch as Danny Phantom passed the room. The others had gone off to do repairs or to be with their families, "We have a week."

"To do what?"

"That is your problem!" Burn stood up, "I'll continue to help you with your powers to pay you back for helping with mine. But either way I win!"

"You have Ember and you couldn't careless what happens after that."

Burn smirked, "I am still your enemy. Even thou circumstances have made us join forces. Do remember that!"

Danny walked up to him and glared at him in the eyes, "I won't!"

* * *

The next day Danny and Sam sat in Mr. Lancer's class. With the collapse of Sam's house and the attacks on The Fenton home, he let them off the hook for the tardiness. He set down the chalk he was writing with, "I am proud of all of you for still coming to class in light of the ghost attacks."

"Our parents made us!" The class nodded after Dash made his voice heard.

"Well that may be the case. Now the school has voted for a three-day weakened while we upgrade the school to withstand ghost attacks." He waited for the class to stop cheering, "And don't forget, we will still be having the school dance this Saturday." He glanced at the clock, "We still have fifteen minutes until the end of class, but I guess it won't hurt this once. Class dismissed." He waited for the students to mob their way out, "Mr. Fenton! Miss Madison!" Both of them approached his desk, "I want you two to try and make up the assignments that you missed. I am sorry about all the things you went through, but your schoolwork must continue."

"Yes Mister Lancer!"

"Good! Dismissed!"

* * *

Danny walked Sam to his house, "Well I got to get to the park."

"More ghost practice?"

"Yeah! I really need to get better before the fight. So I'll see you later." He looked around and turned into his ghost form. He flew out of sight.

Sam sighed and walked into the house. She tossed her bag down and sat on the couch. Jazz was reading in the chair next to the couch, "You ok?"

"No!" Sam laid down, "I've got these ghost powers now, but I still can't help Danny."

"He is going to be fighting one of the hardest enemies he has ever had. And he is stuck trusting a few ghosts who will probably turn on him right afterwards. He just doesn't want you in the middle of that."

"I just wish there was something I could do." Sam suddenly sat up, "The dance!"

"I thought you two were going."

"Yeah! But I could make it a full day of fun. Just one day where Danny wouldn't have to worry about anything."

"That's a great idea! The others and me could keep an eye out for ghost activity."

Sam jumped to her feet, "I need to get to the mall. I haven't even got a dress yet."

"Danny should be distracted with training so keeping it a surprise shouldn't be too hard."

"Thanks! I should be back before him."

* * *

Plasmus sat on his throne as he pondered his choices, "A five on five fight. Who to pick?"

Fright Knight bowed, "I would be honored to fight by your side."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you out." Plasmus stood up, "Your the only one here I can trust. So whom do you think I should choose?"

"It depends on whom the kid picks."

"No doubt Wolf and Burn will be on his team. That leaves two more spots and many choices."

"My lord! I know we said we would wait a week, but we could have someone else attack him."

"And possibly limit his choices. I love it!" Plasmus walked out of his throne room and into his lab, "I will send out a call for any ghost who wishes to fight Danny's friends. While he is distracted with training, I will crush his help."

* * *

"I DID IT!" Danny stood several feet apart from himself. He had managed to duplicate himself flawlessly. He jumped up and gave himself a high five.

Burn clapped his hands from his position on top of a tree, "Good! Now try to use your ghost ray."

Both Dannys held out their palms. Sparks shot out, "Great!"

Burn shook his head, "You're still wasting too much energy! Merge and try again!" Danny nodded and continued trying.

* * *

Sam made her way past the mall crowd and made it to her favorite Goth shop. She immediately fell in love with the dress in the window. A strapless, with a perfect blend of purple silk and black web pattern. She walked in and nearly fainted at what she saw. Ember was in the shop trying on a similar dress, "What are you doing here?"

Ember glanced at her, "I would ask you the same thing." She looked at herself in the mirror, "This will do!" She walked back into the dressing room.

Sam grumbled but went about her business. The two met and hour later outside the shop. Both carrying a large bag, "Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"It is none of your business."

"Hello girls!" A blue ghost in a red suit floated down and landed behind them, "I trust you know me."

"Red!" People all round screamed and ran as Sam and Ember backed away.

The ghost flexed his fingers, "You're going to pay for ruining my tournament." Large crashes sounded through out the mall, "And I brought some friends."

A large ghost that looked like a human insect jumped from the bottom floor to the second, where they stood. His left hand was a large pincer and his right hand was clawed. His mouth was lined with fangs and his eyes were red glowing points. His tail was attached to his back and the tail rose up and hung above his head, "You took my meal!" Another ghost jumped from the third floor and landed behind them. This one was eight foot tall, had a hairy body and six arms. Each of its hands ended in glowing red claws. Its mouth had bug like mandibles and eight glowing eyes.

Red laughed, "I figured out your little trick and freed these fine ghosts from their prison. My friends. These are the girlfriends of the ghosts who escaped."

The ghost with the tail stepped forward, "The name is Skorp! And I will enjoy draining you two dry." The six armed ghost laughed, "And my friend Fang is going to really enjoy snapping you in two."

Sam managed a small giggle, "As much fun as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass." A ring appeared around her and she transformed into her ghost form, "But thanks for the offer." She grabbed her bag and flew towards the exit. Ember was quick to follow her. The tired to phase through the door, but bounced off, "A shield!" Sam turned back to see Fang jump off the second floor and start running towards them, "I don't think they'll let me turn human."

Ember laughed and placed her bag on top of the front door. Her guitar appeared in her hands, "Then we fight."

Sam sighed and set her bag down, "I just hope you remember whom to hit with that thing."

"I might!"


	14. War at The Mall

Ember slammed her fingers onto the guitar strings as Fang neared. The shockwave blasted the six armed ghost back into the mall's fountain. Skorp floated into the air and flew at them. His tail shot forward at him. Ember and Sam dodged and the tail impacted the wall. Sam held her hands up and blasted Skorp with a pair of ghost beams. Skorp flew back, but was otherwise unaffected. He chuckled, "My skin is far stronger than any ghost. Years of having to surviving without ghost powers will do that to you." He held out his clawed hand and a red beam shot from it. Sam ducked it. Skorp's tail swung around and slapped her down. Sam fell to the ground, but phased through it. Ember played her guitar and a red fist shot from it. Skorp slapped it away with his clawed hand, "Pathetic!" Skorp's tail wrapped around her and he spun her around. After several passes, he released her and she crashed through a store's window. Skorp phased and flew through the floor. Ember stood up and shook her head. She had crashed into a clothing store. Fang jumped into the store and attacked.

* * *

Skorp feet hit the ground and found himself in the underground parking garage. He looked around, but couldn't find the girl. There were parked cars everywhere, "Guess the humans were in a hurry." He smashed his claw into the hood if a car, "I will find you! I've tracked smarter ghost through forests and swamps. You think this concrete jungle will stop me." He floated into the air. He fired a ghost ray and it blew up a parked van. He destroyed three more vehicles, "I know you are here." He floated around the garage and stopped, he picked up the scent of perfume, "Bingo!" His tail shot forward and impaled a blue car's door. Sam phased through it as Skorp ripped the door off, "There you are!" He shot forward and grabbed Sam's leg with his real hand. Sam tried to phase, but Skorp phased as well. He brought his claw up and grabbed Sam's head, "I will crush you!"

"Not before my dance!" She yelled out and a green wave of energy exploded around her. Skorp released his grip and fell back. She phased through the ceiling. Skorp pursued.

* * *

Ember phased through the floor as Fang lunged at her. She appeared behind the ghost, "Good thing your an idiot." Fang's hands glowed with purple light. He spun around quickly and fired six beams at Ember. The ghost girl took the hit hard and was blasted out of the store and across the courtyard. She fell into another store. She stood up on shaky legs, "Damn!" She looked around and smiled, "She was in a music store." She held up her guitar and cords shot of it and connected with all the speakers in the store. Fang flew into the store and stopped. He mumbled as Ember played a power cord. The sound shot out of all the speakers. Fang grasped his ears with all of his hands as he blasted out of the store and into the wall on the other side of the mall. Ember sat down, "That was easy!"

* * *

Sam flew into the food court with Skorp on her heals. She jumped into a burger stand as Skorp flew out of the floor. He looked around trying to spot her, "I grow tired of all this hiding!" He snapped his claw in the air several times, "You think all this food will mask your scent. Clever!" His tail glowed green, "But I have sampled your ecto energy. My tail will find you." The tail hovered around and shot forward. The stinger impaled the counter and was only an inch from Sam's head. She quickly flew out of the stand and towards the courtyard. Skorp spun around and slapped her down with his tail. She landed in the large fountain. Skorp fired a ghost ray at it. Sam managed to scramble out as the ray blew up the top of the fountain. It exploded in a large pillar that soaked everything around it. The ghost laughed, "There is no escape."

Sam glanced up and saw the lights hanging from the top of the mall, "Maybe no escape, but you won't catch me!" She shot into the air and blasted one of the lights with her ghost beam. It fell into the water.

Skorp sighed, "Damn!" The light hit the water and it exploded in white lightning. Energy blasted Skorp out of the water and he landed on the second level. His tail quivered and stopped.

Sam wiped her forehead, "That was close."

* * *

Red tapped his foot, "They have managed to knockout my fighters. I will not stand for this."

* * *

In the park, two Dannys and two Burns fought. Energy bolts shot back and forth as the two clashed over and over. The Dannys merged into one and landed on the ground, " How is that?"

The Burns chuckled and merged together, "You are improving."

"So how is the wail coming?"

Burn shrugged as he floated to the ground, "I won't get it as I high pitched as yours, but it is still effective." Burn suddenly turned and looked into the distance.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know! I just have this strange feeling." He floated into the air, "Come on!" He flew away. Danny scratched his head and flew after him.

* * *

Sam flew into the music store and returned to her human form, "I'm beat!" She looked around at the broken glass, "I see you tried to bring the house down again."

Ember was sitting against a display case, "You have a better way to stop an eight foot six armed ghost."

Sam shrugged and sat down next to her, "Now what?"

Ember sighed, "I rest! My power has been weakened."

"I'm kind of low on energy too. I just hope Red doesn't find us before we have a chance to recharge." They both saw Red fly into the courtyard, "What is he up to?" Sam stood up and slowly snuck towards the guardrail.

Red held both of his hands out and red beams of light shot from them. They entered the two downed ghost and purple beams of light shot from them to Red. The ghost yelled out as his skin turned purple and he grew in size. A second pair of arms shot out of his torso and he grew a large tail with a three stingers on it. Red landed on the ground and roared so loud that the mall shook, "Now their powers are mine." He looked up at where Sam was hiding, "Your mine!"

"Crap!" Sam ran back into the store as the tail smashed into the rail.

Red flew onto the second level and looked around. Sam had ran into a candy store. Red chuckled and walked into the store. He hated the smell of the candy and soda, "This place is repulsive." He smashed a plastic container and watched the colored gumdrops roll across the floor, "I have copied the powers of those two idiots and I will have yours." He took strong steps and crushed the tiled floor as he walked.

Sam hid behind the register as Red slowly walked around the store. His tail still near the entrance, '_I have to give Ember some time to recoup!_' She tried to go ghost, but she couldn't even form the ring. She grabbed a small bucket of jawbreakers and waited.

* * *

Danny and Burn floated above the mall, "I knew something was wrong here." A green dome was covering the mall.

Danny floated down and turned human as he hit the shield. He dropped onto the roof, "I'll try to find the generator." He ran down the roof top stairs.

* * *

Red chuckled as he approached the register, "Found you!" He lunged at the counter. Sam jumped to her feet and slammed the bucket onto Red's head. The jawbreakers fell to the floor and the ghost tripped on them and fell down. Sam sprinted to the exit and ran down the escalator to the ground floor. Red phased through the floor and into the store under the candy store. He flew out of it and tripped Sam with his tail, "You will pay for your defiance." He brought his tail back.

"She is a teenager! She is suppose to be defiant." Danny Phantom grabbed the tail and flew up. He pulled Red into the air. Danny spun around and whipped Red into the ground. The ghost cracked the floor as he hit. Danny flew down and picked Sam up. He shot up to the second floor and set her down on her feet, "You alright?"

"I'm fine! My ghost form gave out."

"You'll learn to hold it. So what happen to Red?"

"He absorbs ghost powers."

"Perfect!" Danny watched Red pull himself up, "There is a ghost generator somewhere in the mall. You need to take it out so Burn can come and help me."

"Right!"

Danny watched Sam run off and then he flew at Red, "Nice look! Now I'm going to squash you like a bug." Danny spun in mid air and rammed his foot into Red's back. Red stumbled forward. His left arms shot around and grabbed Danny's leg. He slammed him into the floor and spun him around over his head. Red flung Danny across the mall. Danny managed to phase as he was about to hit a wall. Red shot into the air and followed.

* * *

Sam looked around as she tried to figure out where the generator was hidden. She spotted an electronics store, "Good place to start!" She ran in and looked around at all the electronic gear, "Great! Finding a needle in a haystack would be easier." She spotted a green glowing stereo on the far wall, "Or maybe not!" She couldn't find any power buttons. She reached around and pulled the wires from the wall. The generator sparked and shut down. Sam ran out and saw the green glow outside fade, "Yes!" She ran to the music store. Burn was already there. He was helping Ember to her feet, "Hey! Danny needs your help." Burn looked at Ember and then back to her. Sam sighed, "I'll help her. Just go!" Burn nodded and phased through the floor.

* * *

Danny landed on his feet as Red shot out of the wall. They were in a Karate Dojo. Red struck rapidity with his tail. Danny dodged each attack. The hole was full of holes as Danny dodged to the side and fired a ghost ray. It smacked Red in the face and the ghost stepped back. Danny shot forward and his fist sparked with green energy. He landed a punch into Red's jaw. The ghost fell down as Danny flew up, "Glass Jaw! Got to hate them."

"How about a grip like iron?" Red grabbed Danny with his lower arms and slammed him into the matted floor as he stood up. He picked Danny up and grabbed his arms with his upper hands, "No escape this time!" The tail reared back to strike. The tail shot forward. Danny managed to crane his neck and the stinger shot past his head. Danny put his hands together and green energy sparked from them. He yelled out and a sphere of energy exploded from them. Both ghosts where blasted back. Danny hit the floor as Red crashed into the mirrored wall. It cracked, but didn't shatter.

Danny stood up, "I guess that is about fifty years of bad luck."

Red sneered, "The only bad luck will be yours." His tail reared back to strike. Burn phased through the wall, grabbed the tail, and pulled it into the wall. Red pulled, but couldn't free his tail, "Let go!"

Danny flew up and slammed his palms together, "Hey Red!" A large green sphere formed in hands. A large beam shot from it. Red turned in time for it to hit him in the chest. Red was blasted through the wall and crashed into a hotdog cart. Danny flew out and landed. He pulled out his Fenton Thermos and captured Red, "That was fun!" Danny captured the other two ghosts, "Sam?"

"Up here!" Sam waved from the second story.

"I've got to get these ghosts back to The Ghost Zone! Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine!"

Burn walked up, "Ready!" He pulled out his Portal Key from his coat. He pointed the metal stick and a green beam shot from it. A portal formed, "Lets go!" Burn jumped in and with Danny close behind.

Ember walked up next to Sam, "You fight pretty good for a human."

"Thanks!" Sam retrieved her bag, "And your pretty nice for a ghost."

"Don't get use to it. Burn and me will take both you and Phantom out when we take over the planet."

Sam smiled, "Look forward to it."


	15. School Dance

Sam crept into Danny's room. Danny was sleeping in his bed, Burn was floating next to the bed wrapped in a blanket, and Wolf was curled up on the floor in front of the bed, "Ah! They are so cute." She snuck over to Danny's bed, "Danny." The boy grumbled and rolled over. Sam tapped her foot and walked out, "Hey Ember! Could you do me a small favor?" Ember walked into Danny's room with her guitar. She turned the volume to max and played a loud cord. Danny jumped out of bed. Burn phased and shot through the ceiling while Wolf phased and dropped into the floor. Sam nodded as she walked in, "Thanks."

"Anything to annoy the ghost kid." She walked out.

Burn dropped from the ceiling as Wolf flew out of the floor, "Who is attacking?"

Danny yawned, "False alarm." Burn and Wolf looked at Sam, nodded and went back to sleep. Sam turned around as Danny got out of bed and got dressed, "What is with the nine am wake up call. Its Saturday."

"I thought we could spend the day together. A day without ghosts."

"I hope Vlad can agree with that."

"I'm sure you could talk Burn and Wolf into handling it."

Danny slipped on his shoes, "Sounds fun!"

* * *

"Well that was a colossal waste of time."

"Calm down Walker?" Vlad was reading a book in his living room as the ghost paced the room, "Red and his flunkies did scare them and it was a fluke that Danny managed to get there in time."

"You seem pretty calm about all this."

"Because Red was simply a distraction. Tonight is when I hit him hard."

"How?"

Vlad shut his book, "Tonight is the boy's school dance. He and the girl will be alone and surrounded. I have a special surprised planned."

Walker bowed, "My apologize sir!"

"Think nothing of it. Tonight, Danny Phantom will be no more."

* * *

The day went great for Danny and Sam. A visit to the amusement park, a movie, and a quiet lunch. The up coming fight with Vlad was pushed to the back of his mind. Danny and Sam stood outside of his house, "I had a great time."

Sam smiled, "Me too!" She looked up at the sky, "You want to watch the sunset?"

"Sure!" Both transformed into their ghost forms and flew onto the roof. They sat on the roof and watched the golden sun slowly sink into the horizon. Sam leaned onto Danny's shoulder, "Are you worried about the fight?"

"A little. But I won't let myself worry to much about it tonight. Tonight I want to be Danny Fenton. I can be Danny Phantom tomorrow." The sun vanished and the night took over, "We better get ready."

* * *

"Does anyone here know how to tie this stupid thing? I almost strangled myself." Danny was in front of his mirror wrestling with his tie. Jazz walked in and fixed it for him, "Thanks."

"You look so grown up."

"Now don't you start!" Danny grabbed the corsage that laid on the bed, "How do I look?"

"Good! What is with the black flower?" Jazz thought for a moment, "Oh yeah." She kissed him on the cheek, "Have fun!"

"I will!" Danny walked out of his room and went downstairs. Burn was playing chess with Tucker, "Who is winning?" Tucker raised his hand as Burn grumbled. Danny sat down on the couch, "I'm so nervous!"

"At least you have a date. Checkmate!" Tucker smiled as Burn move the pieces back to their starting positions.

"Danny!" It was Sam's voice. Danny jumped to his feet and sprinted to the stairs. His jaw dropped open as he saw Sam step down the stairs in her dress. She smiled and gently closed his mouth, "Your drooling."

"Sorry!"

"Shall we go?" Danny opened the front door and froze at the sight. A large black limo was waiting for them. The driver stepped out and opened the back door, "Who?"

"We took up a collection." Tucker waved at them, "Have fun."

"Lets go!" Sam grabbed Danny's arm and the left the house.

* * *

Walker landed on the building just outside of the school. Loud music was coming from the gymnasium. He saw a black limo pull up. Danny and Sam got out and walked into the gym. Walker pulled out his small radio, "They have arrived."

"Good!" It was Vlad, "Have your ghost surround the building and when the time is right, barricade them in."

"Understood."

* * *

"Would you please stop sighing?" Burn stood up, "If you want to go. GO!"

"But I don't have a date. I tried every girl in school."

"GO with Jazz!"

"WHAT?"

Burn sighed, "You have been fidgeting all night. You wanted to go, but none of the guys at school were up to your standards. Go as friends. Go as anything, just stop sulking and get lost." Burn sat down in the recliner and leaned it back.

Jazz tapped her finger on the couch as she thought, "Well, we have nothing better to do."

"Yeah." Tucker's eyes brightened.

"Try anything and I'll stuff you into The Fenton Thermos."

"I can live with that."

* * *

The gymnasium was decorated with colorful banners and a DJ was playing music in the far corner. Tables dotted the large room and the dance floor was almost full. Danny and Sam quickly found a table and sat down to enjoy the view for a few, "I'm so happy I'm finally here with you."

Danny rubbed his neck, "Same here. I'm just glad my parents aren't here."

"So we should be able to enjoy the entire night."

"Hopefully. Dance?"

"Sure." Danny took Sam's hand and the walked to the dance floor. The music was a slow song. The two danced close, "I wish this night wouldn't end."

"We'll just have to make it last." The two kissed in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

Burn sighed as he played with the fire in the fireplace, "I should have at least volunteered to chaperone. Then I wouldn't be so board."

"Burn!"

The ghost rubbed his eyes, "Yeah!" He heard no response, "Ember?" Burn stood up and nearly fell over. Ember had changed into the dress she had bought and was standing at the doorway.

"Well. How do I look?" Burn mumbled, but said nothing. Ember managed to smile and walked over to him, "This is just my way of saying thanks for everything you have done for me." Burn's ability to speak was still lost, "And I thought we could give this relationship thing a shot. If you survive that fight that it."

"I will win just for you."

"Good! I don't plan on being let down again."

"You won't." Burn turned on the radio, "Dance?"

* * *

"I don't believe it." Danny stood up as Jazz and Tucker walked in, "You two?"

"We're just here as friends." Jazz had put on a beautiful blue dress, "We'll try not to interfere with your date."

"Oh please!" Sam pulled out a pair of chairs, "We wouldn't want to miss a second of this."

The doors to the gym suddenly slammed closed. The music cut out as the concession table suddenly flew into the air and crashed into the far wall. A green old lady appeared in the air in a lunch lady outfit. She looked around at the silent teens, "Having fun!" He voice was calm and nice, "WELL TO BAD!" Her eyes glowed green and she flew higher. Boxes hidden around the gym exploded and meat shot out of them. It turned into several meat ghosts. Teens ran everywhere, but found all the exits sealed.

Danny looked around franticly, "I can't find a place to go ghost."

"Try phasing through the wall."

Danny ran towards the far wall, but two Meat Ghost tackled him to the ground. Danny almost went ghost, but several people were around him, "Dang it!"

Sam grabbed a flower vase and smashed it onto one of the ghosts. The vase was enveloped by the meat, "Oops." Another meat ghost dropped from the ceiling and attacked.

Danny managed to reach his watch, "Time to call in reinforcements."

The watch we ripped off his wrist by a blue ghost in overalls, "Not this time! I AM THE BOX GHOST."

"You too!"

Box Ghost floated into the air, "You will not escape this time."

* * *

Jazz and Tucker ducked behind the DJ's desk. The DJ was hiding under his turntables. Jazz reached into her purse, "Good thing I don't have an identity to protect." She pulled out a large metal gauntlet.

"What is that?"

"The Jazz Fenton Ghost Armor. Me and mom worked on it." She slapped it on her right wrist and turned it on. The gauntlet sparked to life and metal armor covered Jazz. A helmet formed around her head and a green visor slid over her eyes, "Ready."

"Why did you bring that?"

"Just incase! Try to get the doors open." Jazz activated the jets in her boots and flew into the air.

"Hello Dear." The Lunch Lady waved, "Prepare for pain!" She held her hand out and all the little cocktail weenies on the floor flew into the air and shot at Jazz.

Jazz pressed the green button on her belt buckle and a green sphere of light formed around her. The weenies hit the sphere and fell to the floor. Jazz laughed as the sphere dropped, "Is that the best you can do."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" A large metal box fell from the ceiling and hit Jazz. She fell to the floor. The Box Ghost laughed, "I have upgraded my boxes."

Jazz rolled onto her back and held her arms up. Small crystals on her wrist fired beams of green light. They hit both ghosts and they were blasted back, "And I have upgraded my weapons." Several Meat Ghost rushed at her. Jazz jumped over them. She flew into the air. The two ghosts were flying at her. Jazz gulped, "Danny better get up here soon."


	16. Ruined Date

"Danny Phantom here! My life has been far from normal. First of all I am a half ghost fighting evil ghosts that slip into my world from The Ghost Zone. Not really much of a problem, my friends Tucker and Sam help me out and I must admit I enjoy being a hero. But lately my life has gotten more complicated. My archrival, Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmus has managed to round up some of my most powerful enemies and team them up against me. They managed to kick me around for a while until I managed to get some help. Wolf a ghost I haven't seen in awhile came to my rescue and kept me from becoming a full-fledged ghost. But even with his help, I was overwhelmed and forced to retreat. The fight caused the destruction of Sam's house and nearly cost her, her life. Things looked bleak, until Plasmus handed me a helping hand. He made a pact with The Demon Ghosts, a group of evil ghost. Luckily that caused Ember, who had been helping him to leave and join my side. With her came her manager a human turned ghost, Burn. Even thou they would stab me in the back the first chance they get, with their help I have managed to fight Plasmus's team on a level plain. All through this, I have come to the realization that I care for Sam more than just a friend. In the last fight with Plasmus, Sam was turned into a half ghost and forced to fight. Now in a few days, I'm going to have a showdown with my archrival. But of course, Vlad isn't letting me relax. Now, when I am trying to enjoy the school dance with Sam, both The Lunch Lady and The Box Ghost are terrorizing the place. And to top it off, I can transform with all these people watching. Why me?"

* * *

Danny managed to pull himself free of The Meat Ghosts. He spotted his watch on the floor in the center of the gym. Everyone had been herded against the walls. Jazz was fighting both The Lunch Lady and The Box Ghost. Sam had been pushed to the wall with a few other girls. Danny ran and dove for the watch. Three Meat Ghosts chased him. He grabbed the watch and pressed the alarm button as The Meat Ghosts tackled him. Several other Meat Ghosts ran in and dogged piled him. It grossed him out by being covered in meat, but he was now completely hidden. He phased through the floor. The Meat Ghost stepped back and looked around.

"They ate Fenton!"

Sam looked to Dash who had shouted and managed a smile, "Hurry Danny."

* * *

Burn cursed under his breath as the lights went red and an alarm sounded. He and Ember broke apart as Wolf shot down the stairs and phased through the front door. Ember sighed, "Go save the little twerp. But you better comeback with roses." Burn bowed and followed Wolf.

* * *

Jazz ducked as several boxes were thrown at her. The Box Ghost shot at her and tried to punch her. Jazz grabbed his wrist and shot him with her ghost blaster. "Now play nice!" The Lunch Lady appeared behind her, "NOW!" Two Meat Ghost shot into the air and turned into fists. They slammed into Jazz's back. The Lunch Lady grabbed her arm and flung her into the gym floor. Jazz pushed herself up as all The Meat Ghosts rushed at her and turned into a pair of huge hands. They grabbed her arms. The Lunch Lady floated to the floor, "Good bye!"

"Get your dirty meat hands off her!" Danny Phantom shot out of the floor and blasted the meat hands with his ghost ray. He turned to The Lunch Lady, "You have ruined my date, attacked my sister, and I will reek of meat for the next week." He split into two, "You're going to pay for this." Both Dannys fired a ghost ray at The Lunch Lady. The Box Ghost flew in front of her with a green metal box. Both ghost rays shot into the box and The Box Ghost shut it.

"You will not harm her. With my new box, I will crush you. Beware!" He opens the box and a green beam shot from it. It blasted one of the Dannys into the far wall. He vanished.

"That's new!"

"But this isn't!" The Lunch Lady floated into the air and her eyes glowed red. The Meat Ghosts reformed and flew around her. They formed into a giant meat monster with The Lunch Lady in the center. She picked Danny up and slammed him into the floor.

"Hang on!" Jazz flew into the air and fired at the meat monster.

"I think not!" The Box Ghost blocked the shots with his box. A tentacle shot out of the meat monster and smacked Jazz out of the air.

Danny pushed himself up, "We need a battle plan." A loud howl echoed in the gym and the main double doors burst open. Wolf jumped into the gym. Danny chuckled, "That'll work!" He and Jazz shot into the air as Wolf lunged at the meat monster. The monster threw a punch at the wolf. The wolf grabbed it and sunk his teeth into the fist. The monster shook him free.

Wolf landed on his feet and licked his lips, "Good!"

"Stay back!" The meat monster tried to fly higher, but Wolf jumped up and grabbed its foot.

"Leave her alone!" The Box Ghost flew at Wolf. Danny and Jazz tackled the ghost to the floor.

Wolf took huge bites out of the monster as he climbed towards the head. The Lunch Lady flew free of the meat and it dropped to the floor. Wolf landed on the ground and let loose his Ghost Howl. The blue shockwave slammed her down. "Phantom!" Burn appeared in the doorway and tossed Danny his thermos.

"Thanks!" Danny captured the two ghosts. He looked around. The crowd stood like statues, "Sorry about this!" Danny and the two ghosts flew out of the gym.

* * *

Danny Fenton waited outside the school as the kids pilled out of the gym. Sam spotted him and ran over to him, "Are you all right?"

Danny sighed, "I'm fine. Sorry about all this. I know this night meant a lot to you."

"Yeah! But I did enjoy everything else we did and the night isn't over."

"I guess!"

Sam kissed him on the cheek, "Come on! I'll change and we can go watch the sunrise."

Danny managed to smile, "Sure!"

**

* * *

D-Day**

Danny Phantom stood in the park with his arms crossed. In less than an hour, the fight of his life would take place. Valerie flew over his head on her hover board and landed in front of him. She was holding her Ecto Cannon and had several ghost grenades strapped to her belt, "I'm only helping you to stop those ghosts. After this, you're mine."

Danny shrugged, "You're not the only one." A portal appeared near Danny and Wolf jumped out of it, "Hey Wolf!" The ghost wolf nodded and sat down on the ground.

Jazz's car parked in the parking lot and she got out, "Sorry I'm late." She activated her armor as she ran towards the group, "Convincing my parents nothing was going on was harder than I thought."

"Forgiven!"

"So you're in on this too!" Valerie checked her cannon, "And why can't your parents help us?"

"The deal was a five on five fight. And besides." Jazz looked nervously at Danny, "If we fail, they'll be needed."

Burn flew out of the ground. He had Ember's guitar strapped around his back, "Ember says if I get killed. She is going to haunt you for the rest of your life."

"If you don't make it. I'll make sure I don't." Danny rolled his shoulders, "So this is it."

"This is your team? How pathetic!" Plasmus appeared in the sky and landed on the ground, "My team is much better." Skulker, Walker, Fright Knight, and Technus flew out of the sky and landed behind Plasmus, "So this is it! The Ultimate battle of good and evil."

Danny glanced at Valerie and Burn, "More like the people who hate you more than me."

Plasmus chuckled, "Oh that wit of yours. I am really going to miss it."

Danny stepped forward and his team followed suit, "Let's just get this started."

"As you wish!" Plasmus pulled a small alarm from his belt and tossed it on the ground, "It will go off in sixty seconds."

"Sounds fair!" The two sides stood ready as the small alarm slowly ticked. Danny and Plasmus glaring at each other. The alarm went off and both teams attacked.


	17. Round One! Fight!

Valerie activated her hover board and shot into the air with Walker in hot pursuit. The ghost threw several energy orbs at her. Valerie dodged each one and spun around and flew at him. She fired her ecto cannon. Walker dodged the red beams and tackled the girl. The cannon fell to the ground as both Walker and Valerie fought on the hover board. Walker was surprised at the strength of the girl, but still over powered her, "You will not escape justice." He rammed his knee into her stomach and threw her off the board. Walker laughed until the board started to beep.

"Rider missing! Activating corrective program." The board sparked with blue energy and Walker was blown off it. It shot downward and caught Valerie before she hit the ground, "Rider found! Returning to normal mode."

Walker sighed, "Vlad made that damn thing too good."

Valerie pulled four of her ghost grenade and pulled out the pins, "Hey ghost!" She threw the grenades and they exploded around Walker. Valerie drew her plasma pistol and shot Walker in the chest. Walker fell back as a pair of rockets fired from the hover board. Walker managed to phase as the rockets flew at him.

He flew towards Valerie, "Your mine punk!" He entered her body. Valerie screamed out as Walker tried to take over her mind.

"Get out of my head!" Valerie spun out of control and crashed into a tree.

"Stop fighting me!" Valerie pressed a button on her belt and a white glow surrounded her. She then handcuffed her hand to the tree. "What are you doing?"

Valerie chuckled, "With my field on, you can't escape and even if you do take over my mind, your going no where."

"Darn you?"

* * *

Skulker laughed as he and Wolf circled, "Your are hardly worth my time. I'll skin you and get on with a more challenging hunt." Six micro missile launchers activated in his shoulders and fired. Wolf clawed the air and ripped a portal open. He jumped through as the missiles shot past. Skulker activated his arm blasters, "Where did he go?" A portal opened above him and Wolf dropped down. Skulker jumped clear as Wolf hit the ground. Skulker fired a green net from his belt. Wolf sliced it apart with his claws and lunged at Skulker. Wolf slammed his feet into the chest of Skulker and sent him to the ground. Wolf landed on top of him and slammed his claws into Skulker's armor. Skulker's eyes flashed and fired a pair of beams from his eyes. The beams blasted Wolf of the ghost. Wolf landed a few feet away as Skulker activated his jetpack, "So maybe your pelt is worth more than I thought." Skulker shot at him and fired his blasters. Wolf ducked a few and tore a portal into The Ghost Zone. He jumped in as Skulker flew in. Both ghosts locked up as they spun through the zone. They crashed through a large floating door and fell into a huge pile of snow. Both broke apart and looked around. A large snowman loomed above them. Skulker sighed, "Truce?" Wolf nodded and both ghosts attacked the snowman.

* * *

Technus laughed as Jazz aimed her blasters at him, "I am the master of all that is technology! Your armor will soon be under my control."

"If you think it is that easy!" Technus shot at her. He hit her armor and bounced off. He tumbled back as Jazz smiled, "My armor has a built in Fenton Deflector."

Technus floated up, "Alright!" He clapped his hands and held his palm out. A green vortex appeared under him and a large green metal staff floated out of it as it closed. A green orb glowed on top of it. The ghost grasped the staff, "Bare witness to my Power Staff." He pointed the orb at Jazz and a green bolt fired from it. Jazz jumped to the side and fired her wrist beams. Technus waved his staff and a shield of energy appeared and blocked the beams, "Try as you might, you won't defeat me."

Jazz pulled out a small rod from her belt, "Try to dodge The Fenton Whip!" A green whip shot from the rod and she whipped it out and it wrapped around the staff.

"Let go!" Technus tugged, but Jazz was a lot stronger than she looked. Technus chuckled, "If you insist!" The staff sparked with green energy and traveled along the whip. The whip exploded and blasted Jazz to the ground. Technus floated into the air, "There is nothing you can do that I can't counter and throw back at you a hundred fold."

* * *

Fright Knight drew his sword, "Prepare to be slain!"

"Prepare for the burn trauma ward!" Burn's hair intensified and blue fireballs appeared in his hands. He thrusted them forward and blasted streams of ghost fire. Fright Knight spun his sword around in front of him. The spinning knocked the fire away from him as he closed in on Burn. Fright Knight jumped up and slammed his sword down. Burn phased into the ground as the sword hit. Fright Knight stood still as Burn lunged out of the ground behind him. Fright Knight elbow shot up and hit Burn in the jaw. He spun around and rammed his fist into the ghost's face. Burn fell back several feet and hit the ground.

"I will not fall for you petty tricks."

Burn rubbed his jaw as he stood up, "I see!" Burn swung Ember's guitar around so he was holding it, "Then how about this?" He drummed his fingers on the strings and a large red fist shot out. Fright Knight didn't have time to react and the fist slammed into him. Fright Knight flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

"You have her powers as well?"

Burn chuckled, "I have a sample of her energy. And with this guitar, I have all her powers as well." Burn played another cord and a red wave shot at Fright Knight.

Fright Knight shot into the sky to avoid the attack. He waved his sword around and a black mist surrounded him. His ghostly black horse with wings appeared, "Then I will have to step up my attacks." He sheathed his sword and a green glowing lance and shield appeared in his hands, "Prepare to be destroyed!"

* * *

Danny and Plasmus stood several feet apart. Their eyes locked to the others. The fight had started, but they hadn't moved. As if a silent gun had gone off, both ghosts attacked each other. They locked hands and Plasmus's red energy clashed with Danny's green, "Give it up child! This fight and war are mine."

"Do you ever get tired of listening to yourself?" Danny slammed his foot into Plasmus's stomach and fell back. He pulled Plasmus down and tossed him over his head. Plasmus landed on the ground hard as Danny jumped to his feet. Danny spun around and blasted the ghost in the back as he tried to get up.

"Very good Daniel!" Plasmus phased into the ground and floated back out of it, "Your fighting dirtier everyday."

"Just doing what I have to." Danny shot at Plasmus. Before Danny reached him, a double of Plasmus shot out of the ground and grabbed Danny's arms, "What?" The double of Plasmus threw Danny into the ground. Both Plasmuses fired ghost beams at Danny. Danny flipped out of the way and landed on his feet, "I can do that trick now!" Danny split into two.

"So you have finally mastered the art of duplication." Plasmus split into four, "But I can easily double your power."

Both Dannys floated into the air, "Bring it old man!"

"I will!" The Plasmuses started to fire their ghost rays. Both Dannys dodged the shots and flew at group. One Danny tackled a Plasmus as the other three descended onto the other. The Danny flashed and exploded taking the three Plasmuses with him, "Thats my new copy bomb!" Danny slammed both of his fist into Plasmus's chest and fired a double ghost beam. Plasmus was shot backward and crashed into a tree. It snapped and fell over as Plasmus slumped to the ground. Danny chuckled with his arms crossed, "And I thought this would be hard."

Plasmus stood up and brushed himself off, "You have learn much." His eyes glowed red, "But you haven't learned enough." Danny and Plasmus attacked each other in a fury of punches and kicks. Each one landed a few blows, but Plasmus's greater strength over powered Danny and Plasmus managed to send Danny flying with a strong punch to the face. Plasmus chased him and slammed both of his fist into Danny's back. Danny landed on the ground. Plasmus shot downward and rammed both of his feet into Danny's back. The kid yelled out as Plasmus stepped off and slammed his foot into Danny's gut, "I told you!"

Danny stumbled to his feet and backed away, "I won't let you win this one."

"Like you have a choice. Soon my men will crush your pathetic team and send them to the darkest depths of The Ghost Zone. But I will keep you near, so you can watch me take over this planet."

"As long as I am standing!" Danny's eyes glowed green, "You will never rule this or any other world."

Plasmus chuckled, "An easy problem to solve."

* * *

A blue energy field surrounded her and Jazz was lifted into the air by Technus staff, "Put me down!" Jazz thought for a moment, "Wait a minute!"

"Too late! I like that idea!" Technus held his staff up and Jazz spun around real fast. The field vanished and Jazz was sent flying. She flew across the park and towards a small building. She activated her jet pack and managed to slow down enough just to hit the building and dropped to the ground. Her armor held up, but she was sore. Technus flew over her and laughed, "This fight is over. Technology can't beat me!"

* * *

Fright Knight smacked Burn down with his shield and shot at him with his lance. Burn managed to roll away before he was impaled. Burn let loose a wave of flame that consumed Fright Knight's horse. The horse exploded in black smoke and Burn was blinded, "What is this?"

"Your defeat!" Fright Knight shot out of the smoke without his lance and shield and attacked with his sword. The sword impacted the guitar and the strap was cut. The guitar hit the ground as Fright Knight hit Burn in the chin with a strong uppercut. The ghost landed on the ground as The Fright Knight pinned him with his foot, "Now to end this game!"

* * *

Plasmus slammed Danny down and laughed as the ghost kid backed away, "Your friends are defeated. You cannot hope to match my power. Face it Daniel you lost!" 


	18. Final

"Your friends are defeated. You cannot hope to match my power. Face it Daniel you lost!"

Danny dropped to his knee, '_I've got to think of something._' Danny stood up, but stopped. Plasmus had stopped moving and as Danny looked around, everything had stopped, "Clockwork!"

A blue portal opened nearby and the baby Clockwork flew out, "Hi Daniel!"

"Come to help me?"

Clockwork changed to his older form, "Not really! You have all that you need to win. You just need to realize it."

"Like what?" Danny glanced at the frozen Plasmus, "He's got more power and so does his team."

Clockwork sighed, "I have tried to teach you what you needed without interfering. Once you figure out what the one thing that Plasmus and his team doesn't have that your team does, you will find the power you need to win."

Danny thought over what had happened to him over the last few weeks. The attacks, Sam, and the help he had gotten from sources he never thought would help. Danny closed his eyes and nodded, "Teamwork!"

Clockwork smiled, "You have what you need." The ghost disappeared into his portal and time restarted.

Plasmus threw out his hand and fired a ghost ray. Danny split into two and jumped clear of the blast. The copy tackled Plasmus as the real Danny flew into the sky. Plasmus slammed his fists into the copy's back and it vanished, "Get back here!" Plasmus flew after him.

* * *

Fright Knight laughed as he swung his sword down, "Die Naive!" Burn's hands slammed together on the sword and it stopped before it hit him. Fright Knight grasped his sword in both hands, "That is right. Fight for your life."

"Hey Metal Head!" Danny shot out of the sky and rammed his foot into The Knight's face. Fright Knight fell off Burn and hit the ground nearby. Burn jumped to his feet and grabbed Ember's guitar. He spotted Plasmus flying at them and played a power cord. Several red energy fists shot from the guitar and blasted Plasmus down. Danny looked around, "We need to find Jazz! We can't let these guys separate us."

"I saw Technus throw her across the park. Not sure where."

"Let's go!" Both ghosts shot into the air and flew off.

* * *

Technus lifted Jazz into the air with his staff, "This is it. The fight is over. I have won. You will soon feel the agony of defeat. I will crush you with my power."

"Shut up!" Burn dropped from the sky and let loose a wall of blue fire. Technus spun around and blocked the fire with a wall of energy.

Jazz fell, but Danny caught her before she hit the ground, "Miss me?"

Jazz nodded as Danny set her down. She pulled The Fenton Thermos from her backpack, "A little!" She activated the thermos and it pulled Technus in.

"No! Wait! I am the master of ..." Jazz slammed the lid on the thermos.

Danny spotted Fright Knight and Plasmus flying at them, "One down and four to go! Jazz, go find Valerie and Wolf. Burn and me can hold these guys off."

"Right!" Jazz pulled a small metal rod from her belt, "Take The Fenton Sword!" She tossed it to Burn and ran off.

Burn landed next to Danny, "Plan?"

"Its time we show Plasmus some teamwork."

"Take the lead boss!"

"My pleasure!" Danny flew into the air, "Let's fuse!" Both Danny and Burn turned into glowing rings and combined. In a flash of light, a ghost with white skin and white hair appeared. He wore Danny's suit right down to the symbol on the chest. But he also wore Burn's black trench coat. He opened his eyes and they glowed green. Specter activated The Fenton Sword and a three-foot long green energy blade appeared from the rod. Specter spun the blade around as Fright Knight and Plasmus stopped in front of him, "Bring it!"

Plasmus laughed, "So you have decided to take the coward's way out."

Specter chuckled, "Let's see! You sent minions after us, even after the ceasefire. You betrayed your own allies in order to gain more power. I think you got nothing on me."

"Get him Fright Knight!"

"Yes my lord!" Fright Knight swung his sword and Specter blocked with his sword. Both ghosts swung their weapons with skill, but neither landed a blow. Fright Knight flew back, "Your skill is admirable."

"I can't believe you would willing serve Plasmus. He isn't worth serving. No more than The Ghost King!"

Fright Knight glanced back at Plasmus, "You think I would serve you. Don't make me laugh."

Specter deactivated his sword, "Come on Fright Knight! Look at me in my eyes and tell me he is worth fighting for."

Fright Knight thought for a moment, "No! He isn't worth fighting for. But I will not help you." Fright Knight's horse appeared and the ghost got on, "We will fight again." He flew off and vanished through a portal.

Plasmus jaw dropped, "WHAT?"

Specter grinned evilly at Plasmus, "Time for me to have some fun."

* * *

Jazz ran over to where Valerie had handcuffed herself, "How you doing?"

"This ghost is driving me nuts." Valerie deactivated her field and Walker shot out of her. Jazz captured him in The Fenton Thermos before he could make a move. Jazz freed Valerie and helped her up, "Thanks! How are the others doing?"

"So far so good."

A tare in the air appeared and Skulker and Wolf dropped out of it. Both were covered in snow and breathing hard. Skulker brushed the snow off, "Well that was different." Wolf nodded. Skulker aimed his wrist blaster at Wolf, "Now to finish this!" Skulker found himself being sucked into The Fenton Thermos, "Not again!"

"Only Plasmus is left!"

* * *

Plasmus dodged shots from Specter as they flew across the park. A wall of blue fire shot up in front of him and he had to stop. Specter chuckled, "Time to try my new move." He split into four and each one shot forward. One slammed his fist into Plasmus's face as the fire died down. As Plasmus fell back, another Specter shot forward as the first vanished. Specter rammed his fist into Plasmus's gut. That Specter vanished as the third flew up and thrusted his foot into the ghost's head. They final Specter flew through the third and slammed both of his fist into Plasmus's back. Plasmus hit the ground hard and turned back into Vlad. Specter landed a few feet away and spilt back into Danny and Burn.

Vlad pushed himself up, "I hope you enjoy your victory. You needed to cheat to win."

Danny stepped forward, "I only did what it took. And I didn't cheat, I just used all my resources."

"So what do you expect from me?"

"Seal the portals to The Demon Zone. They aren't worth keeping open."

"No they are not!" Vlad stood up and straightened his tie, "I will beat you Daniel. I promise you that."

"And I will be there each time you break it. Let's go guys!" Danny and his team left.

**

* * *

A Day Later**

Danny Fenton struggled to breath as Wolf hugged him tightly, "I'll miss you too buddy." Wolf dropped him and licked him across the face. Danny sighed, "Should've stuck with the hug." He patted Wolf on the head and Wolf ran into The Fenton Portal. Danny turned and Ember walked passed him, "Thanks for the help."

Ember glared at him, "I'll get you next time twerp." Ember walked to the portal and waited.

Burn slapped Danny on the back, "Nice-going kid!"

"Sure!"

Burn shook Danny's hand, "I never did thank you for all you have done for me. I'll never forget it."

"Not a problem!"

Burn smiled and walked over to Ember, "Oh and Danny!"

"Yeah!"

Burn threw out his hand, a ball of fire exploded in front of Danny and knocked him down, "Just incase you thought we were friends." Ember and Burn laughed and jumped into the portal.

Danny chuckled and pushed himself up, "Like I make that mistake."

* * *

The sun was setting as Sam sat on the roof of Danny's house. Her house was almost rebuilt and soon it would be time to move back. She sighed, she had loved living at The Fenton Home, finally sharing her feelings with Danny, and fighting by his side. Danny phased through the roof and landed quietly behind her. She didn't see him standing there, and when he slid down next to her, she jumped up, "Oh, Danny. You scared me." She said, slowly sitting back down.

"Sorry!"

"Its been fun these past couple of days."

"Yeah!" Danny stared at the setting sun, "I'm guessing that the ghosts will stay quiet for awhile."

Sam nodded, "So what do you want to do?"

"Try to live a normal life." He put his arm around her shoulder, "And to spend some time with you."

"That was very corny. But I like it when it comes from you."

The two shared a kiss as Tucker snuck off the roof, "Thing are as they should be." He sighed, "But I still don't have a girlfriend." He groaned and went back to his computers.

**THE END**

**

* * *

Author Note: Let me know what you guys thought about my story. Thanks again.**


End file.
